It Never Ends
by rabbguin
Summary: "Why does it seem that the gods love to pick on us more than any other demigods ever." Its been about 8 years after the 'Giant War' and everything seemed to be calming down, oh no. Its more ordeals and hardships for the only the PJO and HOO gang, A monster interrupts the girls which will unravel into the biggest Hardest "quest" they've ever had to face, tons of action and romance.
1. And so it begins

A/N: Hey guys! THis is my first Fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it as much as I write it so if you do enjoy it please review! Reviews make rabbguin very happy, and a happy rabbguin makes more chapters!

Annabeth's POV:

_Thud_. Annabeth opened her eyes slowly to a bed empty space. The covers were pulled up and there was no Percy. Then another thud, she rolled over to see where to noise was, her desk light was on and a silhouette figure was bumping into things; Percy. She adjusted her head to see what he was doing. Percy was messing with her jewelry box holding up different rings to the desk lamp. Percy kept dropping them on the floor then he would bend over showing off his cute butt in his pajama shorts. Annabeth smiled at that and leaned closer, accidently knocking a pillow onto the floor. Immediately she flipped back overland clutched her pillow pretending to be asleep. She closed her eyes tight and heard footsteps coming back to the bed. Percy sat on the bed causing it to tilt slightly to his side. Two warm muscular arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her, Annabeth smiled again.

Percy pulled her close and put his head next to hers, "I know your awake wise girl." Percy whispered and then smiled nibbling her ear. Surprised Annabeth rolled off the bed and bumped her head.

"Ouch." She mumbled.

Percy laughed, "No more monkeys jumping on the bed." Percy waved a finger at her, Annabeth scowled and rubbed her head getting back on the bed.

"Aw, come here." Percy opened his arms in a hug and Annabeth poked him in the stomach, and then hugged him. Percy kissed the bump on her head, and gave her a tight squeeze. Annabeth looked up at Percy and saw a dark blob, it sent a chill down her spine then fear, and she tightened her grip on Percy and buried her face in his chest.

Percy looked down in surprise and looked over his shoulder, nothing unusual to him, "What's wrong Wise girl?" He asks really confused.

Annabeth blinked in looked up, nothing was there. "Nothing." She shook her head and got off the bed, to start making a pot of coffee. As she walked to the kitchen she felt Percy's hand on her shoulder.

He turned her around and got her in an embrace, Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Percy smirked. "Time for you to kiss me." He smiled and Annabeth sighed, "What a line." And they kissed but Annabeth pulled away early.

"Seriously Seaweed Brain what time is it." She smiled, but Percy continued to kiss her, she pulled away again, "Percy what time is it." She was getting a tad impatient, again he kissed her, and she pulled away trying not to smile. "Perseus…"

He put his hands up in surrender, and turned around to look at the oven clock, "6:27." He laughed and Annabeth giggled, she won again. Percy poured two cups of coffee for both of them, and took a sip.

"Can I ask you something?" Percy stared at his coffee and took another sip. Annabeth furrowed her brow and looked suspiciously at Percy, "Sure…" She took a sip of her coffee, it definitely needed more sugar, and she grabbed a Splenda from a kitchen draw.

"Don't you think it's been awhile since the full gang was together, since like what last year because Leo went on the trip around the world to find a girlfriend." Percy chuckled slightly at that memory, and so did Annabeth, they both received such strange phone calls from like Puerto Rico and Hong Kong.

"Yeah, it's a good thing that Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel are at camp already since yesterday, maybe we should all do something tonight." Annabeth smiled always a step a head.

Percy pondered the thought, "Yeah! But can it be like a guys night thing…" Percy didn't want to sound sexist but Annabeth smiled.

"Yes Percy you and the guys can do whatever is you do normally, like fight monsters or something." It sounded so normal to Annabeth but for a regular mortal they could have been sent to a mental hospital. They both sat down at the countertop in their small apartment kitchen. Percy frowned and put his hand to his head.

"But what if they have plans?" He asked disappointed.

Annabeth smiles at him, "Easy Seaweed brain, we call them up right now see if they have plans, and if they do then they have to cancel them!" Annabeth laughed she knew it was rude to do that but she did miss her girlfriends, god she hated calling her friends that. Percy smiled in excitement

"Okay, let's do it."

Thalia's POV

Thalia woke up for the umpteenth time. Throwing all her covers off in one big push. She gazed over to her nightstand to check the time. The glowing numbers read 3:07 am. Another nightmare, this time it was different from the usual, she was trapped and didn't have her bow, While being suspended in the air but she felt like she was in chains, suddenly Thalia fell, quickly she tried to manipulate wind She has only done it once but Thalia was falling fast with screaming dark blobs next to her, Thalia thought she was about to fall, in fire? Thalia focused on the fire like substance woke up.

He hasn't had nightmares like this since she was 15. Usually they all had to do something with animals. Ever since Thalia was asked to leave the two years ago Artemis has always been kind of… hates her guts. Thalia never understood why she had to leave, all Artemis said was, 'I wish I wouldn't have you leave my hunters but I have orders from someone with a little more power than me, something soon is going to happen and you can't be a part of the hunters to do it, my apologies.' Then she turned around and muttered something about boys and vanished. If you ever get to be lieutenant and one of the best hunters of the hunt for 4 years and then was forced to leave but Thalia got over it.

Although she still got weird nightmares and angry 'accidents' from Artemis. At first stray branches almost landed on her head, and then got chased by an army of chipmunks, and now Thalia is having weird nightmares. She decide it's useless to try to go back to sleep. Thalia opened the draw and dug around.

"Come on where is it." She mumbled. Finally she found a drachma, now just water but the sink is so far away… Ugh Thalia thought. She got up and fumbled to the bathroom and flipped on the light switch. She winced at the bright white lights. _Dang, I hate florescent lights _Thalia thought to herself. "Sink, water and Ta-da instant rainbow. Now who to call? Annabeth… hmm don't want to bother her. Her boyfriend hmm why not.

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." The drachma disappears into the rainbow. "Show me Nico Di Angelo." In the rainbow Nico appears hugging a pillow, he looks so cute when he's sleeping. "Nico." She whispered, no answer. "Nico." Thalia says louder whisper. "Nico." She says in normal voice, nothing. Waking him is like waking up the dead she thought. "NICO DI ANGELO!" Thalia yelled screaming at the image of the sleeping boy. She wonders if Iris messages could be on mute. Ugh again she hates to have to wake him like this. Thalia shrieks "AHHH NICO HELP!" Thalia looks around hoping she didn't wake anyone up in her apartment building. Instantly he wakes up, sword in hand swinging it like a mad man.

"Get away from her or die!" He yells.

"Calm down Dead boy like I'd actually say that, I can take care of myself." She giggles.

"Maybe you'll need my help one of these days," He pouts, "Nightmares?" he says still half asleep rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah but this time it was different."

"Different like scary creepy thing or different like clown scary?"

"Creepy Weirdo Sickening scary." Nico sighed and waved a dismissing hand at her.

"Go to bed." He yawns loudly.

"No I'm to awake." She says in a matter o fact way.

"Go make a pot of coffee then." He stood up.

"Why should I do that?" She yawned it was contagious.

"I'm coming over, bye." He swiped his hand through the mist. Wow that was blunt of him Thalia thought. Better go start on the coffee.

Nico's POV

Nico is too tired to be a good boyfriend, but he needed to or he'd be a bad boyfriend and Thalia would brake up with him and he would be all alone. He'd rather get up an hour or two more of sleep could just shadow travel there instead of driving 20 miles. He was to exhausted to even try, now where's his jacket, ah, there. Nico thought, grabbing some jeans for later and a real shirt. He'll change when he gets there. He grabbed his keys and shoes and locked his apartment door. Nico walks out his apartment building and to his motorcycle. Nico thinks its pretty cool. He puts up the kickstand and drive off. It's freezing cold, just a typical New York morning in December at 3:30 in the morning. Nico gets to Thalia's building and hurries to the intercom. For as much doom and gloom as he is he doesn't' like the cold. He buzzes room 508. "Hey it's me."

"Me who?" She says.

"I'm cold let me in." Nico grumbles shivering.

"Sheesh your pushy." She buzzes me in and he runs in the gate and up the elevator, to her door, Nico opens it with his key.

"Hello is Pinecone face home?" Nico bellows as he begins to melt in the warm apartment.

"In the kitchen Corpse Breath." Thalia smirks.

"Here take this" she hands Nico a cup of coffee still steaming. He sets it on the counter.

"Here have this." He wraps her in a hug then kisses her on the forward and slowly proceeds to her lips (which are warm from coffee.) Nico always feels happy when he kisses her. He pulls away abruptly trying not to be too mushy-gushy like Percy and Annabeth.

"Thanks." Thalia smiles and sips her coffee.

"Anytime, now may we sit down I'm still tired." Nico yawns and grabs his coffee mug.

"Whatever." She smiles. They smile and sit on the couch and snuggled still with their coffee cups in their hands.

"So why'd you come?" Thalia asks taking another sip from the mug.

"I missed you and you would terrified about that nightmare without me." Nico says dramatically.

"I was not terrified." She punched him in the arm. Nico raised his brow.

"Want me to leave." He said rising off the couch.

"Don't be a jerk." Thalia punched him again, and Nico sat back down on the couch.

"I'm not a jerk, I'm you're super cool boyfriend." Nico says and stares into her bright blue eyes, he thinks there so beautiful, correction, he thinks her face is beautiful, correction, he thinks everything about her is beautiful.

"More like an ego maniac." She teases. They lean in for another kiss.

"HEY! Percy says. Surprised, Nico jumped up, spilling his coffee on his pants.

"Any privacy?" Nico asks in a sour tone not liking the coffee on his pants.

"Nope, isn't it early for you guys to be sucking each others faces off." Percy laughs.

"Shut up Kelp Head." Thalia said

"Hey Thals." Annabeth says, popping out of nowhere from behind Percy.

"Hi Annie why'd you Iris?" Thalia said.

"Well we were thinking…" Percy started.

"Girls night." Annabeth squealed.

"Guys night. Percy remaining cool not as girly as Annabeth said.

"Where?" Thalia said.

"Girls night at your apartment." Annabeth said.

"And guys night at Nico's." Percy exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you check if we," Nico gestures to himself and Thalia, "Had plans?"

"Well cancel them." Percy insists.

"Okay." Thalia said." Nico pauses to think

"Fine." Nico says reluctantly.

"Cool by guys." Annabeth says. Percy swipes through the mist.

"Well apparently we have new plans" Nico says afraid of tonight.

Thalia's POV:

"Who else is coming" Thalia asks Annabeth who just walked in her apartment door in her Pajamas.

"Clarisse, Rachel, Piper, and Hazel." She replies laying out a bunch of junk in her living room.

"Cool and the pajamas?"

"It's girls night IN, just like what mortal teenagers would do, I brought… all 7 seasons of _The Gilmore Girls, _cheesy teen magazines with the quizzes, marshmallow fluff, face masks and hair ties and clips, LOTS of hair ties and clips."

"Who are you and what happened to the real Annabeth, It's like a _real_ 14 year old threw up on you."

"I just want to have a teenage girl sleepover that we never had, we were deprived of these kinds of memories."

"Your twenty four." I say trying to explain. Then the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it, now put on your pjs, were gonna throw I sleep over like its 2007.

"Oh gods." Thalia mumbles and rolls her eyes. She goes into her room and puts on her fleece pajama bottoms with tiny blue lightning bolts on them and one of her _Green day_ band shirts. They're SO soft. Thalia heads back out into the main room. Four other girls are also in her living room now, all of them in pajamas.

"Hey Thalia." Rachel says, wearing a big tee shirt and sleep shorts.

"Sup Thalia." Clarisse says with just a big red tee shirts and red bottoms.

"We brought champagne." Hazel smiled, she looked like she was wearing Franks sleepwear.

"And virgin Margaritas." Piper giggles in a tank top and shorts, Thalia looks over at Annabeth and gives her a look with a telepathic message that says, _I really don't think fourteen year old girls drank wine and virgin_ _margaritas!_

"What we're not REALLY 14." Annabeth says putting the first disk of Gilmore Girls in.

"Let the Girls night in begin!" Rachel says and raises her glass in the air.

PERCY's POV:

They were chilling at Nico's having a couple beers while watching a football game (Giants verses the Baltimore Ravens), Jason and Percy were on Nico's black couch while Nico was in a chair, Leo was on the floor confused at the screen, Chris was in the kitchen getting a sandwich and chips. Jason decides to strike up trouble.

"No no no awww, c'mon I could of done better than that." Jason yells at the TV.

"Oh really, come on Jase your not that good, or at least as good as me." Percy smirked at Jason, and Jason stood up.

"Jackson you have as much talent in football as my pinky." Jason laughed and Percy glared Jason is too cocky for Percy to handle right now.

"Oh really than we'll have to settle this like demigods." Percy smiled and looked at his friends, who grimaced at Percy.

"Gods Percy it's 10:50 at night, you want us to go outside and play football at night in the park, I should be in bed!" Nico frowned slumping down in his chair.

"There shall be no sleeping!" Percy said triumphantly and grabbed Nico and threw him out of his chair wiping off his hands. Percy turned around and Nico had been thrown on Leo.

"Dude personal space!" Leo shoved Nico off of him and onto the floor. "C'mon it'll be fun, Chris you can be on my team and we'll destroy Jackson." Jason smirked.

"Nico I guess you're on my team." Percy jerked his thumb to Nico, and frowned, Nico wasn't very athletic as Percy.

Leo stood up "Well then I guess I'll be on my own team, Leo Valdez does not get picked last!" He huffed and marched toward the door. The other boys headed toward the door but Nico didn't move.

Percy frowned, "What's wrong Neeks?" Percy turned his head slightly in confusion.

Nico sat back down, "I'm not doing it, football is not fun, and I don't even know the rules." Nico slumped back in the chair.

Percy stood him up, "C'mon Nico, it's called having fun, you have to ditch the doom and gloom once in a while and do something." Percy smiled pushing Nico out the door.

The boys began to play football in the park next to Nico's building. "Hike!" Percy yelled and pulled back his arm, Jason rushing toward him Nico just stood there, Chris waving his arms in Nico's face.

"Run Ni-" Jason tackled Percy before he could finish. Percy got up, "This is boring we need to make this more…"

"Demi-godish." Chris finished Percy's sentence.

"We could all use are weapons." Jason said.

"Or we could just spar." Nico requested, Percy pondered that and uncapped Riptide, "We could arrange that." Percy swung his sword at Nico who quickly got out his Stygian Sword and blocked the swing and tried to kick Percy. Percy jumped back and tried to jab Jason who rolled and swung at Chris's legs. Grunting while swinging happened a lot because each boy was trying to show off more and more. Then Percy noticed Leo was missing, he looked behind him and there was Leo with his hammer. Percy swung at his midsection but Leo jumped, _really_ high. Percy thought Leo was an actually a Mexican jumping bean. "Yahoo!" Leo shouted and jumped over all of the boys heads and swung his hammer a bit to hard on Jason's head. Jason fell to his knees. Chris and Nico laughed, and Percy was the one who knew Jason might get a concussion. "Jace I'm so sorry, I hit you a bit to hard Leo-Style." Leo toggled with his shoes that made a beep. Percy understood now, while they were watching football before Leo made his shoes springy. Jason moaned, "Ah Gods, Pipes is gonna kill me for this, I promised her I wouldn't get hit in the head anymore." It was true Jason had a history of getting smashed on the head. "Grace are you okay?" Percy asked trying to be a decent friend and not laugh his head off, Jason's karma for being cocky. "Yeah I'm fine." He wasn't blood started to come from his head. "Okay why don't we all go back inside and get you some nectar bro." Percy said and offered Jason a hand. Jason took it and stood up and leaned on Chris's shoulder. They quickly went back inside.

Thalia's POV:

Now the girls have been bradding each other's hair, like 12 year-olds in music class. Thalia felt it was appropriate to lower the age limit of this sleepover because of its childishness. But she has to admit she has been having fun so far. Though Thalia can't have braids or stuff because she has short layered hair.

"So how are everyone's relationships? Piper smiled mischievously with fluff in her mouth like she's been waiting to ask this all night. All the girls in the room blush get blushes from all girls.

"Well I think Percy is going to propose." Annabeth said. What's and ooos fly across the room, along with squeals.

"How do you know." Piper asked her voice muffled by fluff.

"I saw him looking at my rings when he thought I was sleeping," Annabeth smiled warmly for a second took a spoonful of fluff then spoke again, "What 'bout you Pipes living with Jason and all that."

"Wonderful," She says dreamily, "wonderful, wonderful, wonderful." Thalia clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful!" She mocks her.

"Rach, we all know you recently retired from being the camp half-blood oracle."

"Yeah, I got tired of the whole spitting out green mist then passing out and injuring my head."

"Then who's going to be the new one?" Annabeth asked drinking a sip of her virgin margarita.

I'm not sure, all I know is that there's going to be no quests for a while until Chiron and Mr. D can find a replacement." She says, nosily eating popcorn, "Clarisse you and Chris are soon to be Mr. and Mrs., and are you excited?" It was true Chris asked Clarisse to marry him about 15 times she finally said yes 3 months ago.

"I think we might elope, I don't want a big girly-girl fru-fru wedding." She says Piper looks shocked for a second then returns to bradding Annabeth's hair with feathers. Thalia glances over at Hazel who looks distantly sad.

"Oh sorry Hazel I forgot about Fr-" Thalia started to say.

"It's okay guys I like to hear about this stuff, just because Frank is still in Libya doesn't mean we can't have girl talk." She cut Thalia off. Frank joined the military 2 years ago after training for a year he was deployed to Libya 8 months ago. All the demigod stuff stopped so he decided to follow in his mother's footsteps and defend and help America and other countries.

"Done!" piper says handing Annabeth a mirror.

"Oh my gods its beautiful." Annabeth hugs piper.

"And you Thalia, you're the only one who hasn't shared." Hazel says.

"Nothing has really happened."

"C'mon have you at least... well you know." Piper says.

"No, Piper, no, It's only been 3 months, god your like your mother." Thalia smiled, Piper gasped. "Don't be so mean!" Annabeth changed the subject,

"Who wants to take the quizzes." Annabeth said. No one answers.

"Too bad, listen." Piper said. Gods Piper and Annabeth rubbed off on each other, Piper was bossier and more serious and Annabeth was more Aphrodite, and girly and such. Rachel grabs the magazine. "Let's see hmm oh why don't we do th-" Rachel was cut off by a gigantic BANG noise.

"What was that?" Hazel said.

"Show yourself." Clarisse says. Grabbing her spear out of her sleeping bag.

"Do you _always_ carry that with you to slumber parties." Thalia asked, Clarisse gave her a look that said _yes-just-for-situations-like-these_. Suddenly a monster burst through Thalia's wall, how is she suppose to explain this to her landlord, she texts Nico: _Here now_ and she stares at the monster.

It was a woman, kind of pretty but her red eyes were full of hate. She was wearing a black dress with red on the long sleeves. Her hair was also black but skin so pale. Basically she looked like an evil snow white minus 7 dwarfs and a prince.

"Well, well, it looks like I've got 6 naughty little girls here," She hissed, "Do you know what happens to naughty children!" Her voice was ugly and raspy.

"No, go back to your dwarves." Thalia says angrily.

"Now, now Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus do not misbehave, I don't want to punish you all like that Frank Zhang boy." Hazel whimpered and started to cry and breakdown on the floor Piper kneeled next to her to comfort Hazel. Thalia got mad for Hazel.

"What's the worst you can do, give us rotten apples!" Thalia snapped, she was running out of snarky Snow-white references she had only seen the movie once when she was 5 and Jason was still living with her and her mother. She hissed at Thalia again her mouth not fully open as if hiding something.

"Do not mock me with your fairytales, bad children get bitten!" The lady hissed again barring her fangs. Then Clarisse lunged with her spear but the lady disappeared, then Thalia heard a poof behind her and ice cold hands on her shoulders.

"What do you want?" Thalia said gritting her teeth.

"Do not resist, I will not harm you or your friends if you all let me turn you in to lady Circe." The ugly monster hissed. Circe again, Thalia wondered what she wanted now, Percy, Annabeth? She only heard the story.

"Now I know who you are," Annabeth said gripping her dagger, "Your Mormo, in ancient times parents told stories about you to there children so they would behave."

"Correct Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena I am Mormo and all of you are terribly misbehaving." Thalia manages break free of Mormo's grip. If only she had Aegis. Annabeth threw her dagger but Mormo simply disappeared, leaving the dagger stuck to her wall. She reappeared again then disappeared then reappeared then disappeared then reappeared behind Thalia in a matter of 3 seconds flat. She looked around, apparently in 3 seconds she knocked out 3 of Thalia's best friends: Piper, Hazel, and her convenient encyclopedia on how to kill all monsters, Annabeth. Oh we're screwed Thalia thought. It left herself, Clarisse and Rachel. Thalia thought logically about the situation, she bites bad children, and has fangs, vampire maybe? Umm… think think think. Think of all those Buffy the vampire slayer reruns. Garlic, Thalia doesn't own any. Light, it's 11:30 at night. Wooden stake to the heart, how about celestial bronze, Thalia thought. She just needed a distraction.

"Foolish child I'm out numbering you, 3 on one is not fair to you let me take you prisoner to lady Circe." Okay she was really starting to annoy Thalia. She glanced over to Clarisse and Rachel. Thalia pointed with her eyes to the bedroom. Clarisse lunged at Mormo, but she disappears, Thalia runs to her room and gropes under the bed. Gotcha, she grabs her spear and turns around Mormo grabbed it and threw it out the hole in the wall. Not cool! Thalia thought in hindsight she should of grabbed her bracelet/shield Aegis from her nightstand. Then something hits Mormo in the back of the head, Rachel's blue plastic hairbrush. Oh boy, Thalia thought and sighed in her mind. Mormo hissed and walked over to Rachel. Thalia willed lightning to shock her. Her black hair went frizzy, it looked like a storm cloud. Thalia found it amusing, and then Clarisse quickly stabbed her in the heart with her spear. She starts crumbling into dust but before she totally disintegrating she whispered something. "She will get you bratty demigods, she will kill you all…" Then Mormo is now just yellow dust on Thalia's floor.

"Woo hoo! That's how we roll." Rachel says and does a happy dance but winces and puts her hands to her temples, mist starts pouring out of her mouth.

_Go to the crossroads that lie ahead._

_Proceed with caution or blood shall shed_

_Famous demigods' journey has begun_

_Goddess of magic will only take one_

_All must be united to save the lost friend_

_While one of the heroes must come to their end._

_Child of the sky must decide_

_Between Love and friendship or all of mankind._

Rachel faints hard on the wood floor. Clarisse picked her up and dropped her on the couch. However Thalia was still standing next to monster dust, her mouth in the shape of an O because of this huge bomb that has been dropped on her.

Thalia plopped down on the couch, forgetting Rachel was there so Thalia sat on her then got up quickly trying not to suffocate her. Rachel had a good size knot on her forehead and Clarisse was trying to wake everyone else up. Rachel blinks her eyes open and touches her knot.

"What happened," She moans and stares up at Thalia's expression, a mixture of anger, surprised, and terror. "Please tell me it didn't happen again."

Thalia nodded sadly. "C'mon Apollo told me this wouldn't happen anymore, I'm a _retired_ oracle I don't want to keep spitting out the future," She sighs, "What I say this time." Thalia put up her index finger to symbolize one second, everyone was starting to wake up and she heard running in the hallway. She quickly scramble to her feet grab Annabeth's dagger in the wall and threw it and commanding lightning to shock anyone who tries to walk in. Epic Mistake. The dagger almost hits Leo in the forehead by an inch and the lightning sends Nico flying into a wall.

"Nico!" I say running over to him. He blinks his eyes open and scowls.

"What, no hello." Then he smiles She kisses him.

"What no _Leo_ sorry for almost making you a Leo-kebab!" Leo says, And Thalia punches him in the arm, he pouts.

"What in the Hades happened here," Percy said, "Annabeth!"

"Hi" she manages to say being squeezed half to death. "Annabeth give us the run down please." Percy said kneeling to where she propped herself up they kiss. "Sorry Seaweed Brain I wasn't technically conscious for the whole battle."

"What are you okay" and then they go into lovey-dovey mode.

"Clarisse, do you go on a rampage." Chris jokes. Clarisse punches him in the face and then he kisses her on the cheek. Such an odd couple Thalia thought.

"Listen up hears what happened." Thalia explained the whole Mormo thing and the new prophecy.

"So… did this happen before or after the pillow fight you guys had." Leo smiled widely. The girls scowl at Leo.

"We didn't have a pillow fight." Piper looked over her shoulder still comforting Hazel. Leo put up his hands.

"A guy could dream." Leo laughs, Nico changes the subject.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Nico says. Thalia ignores him.

"Annabeth I'm guessing everyone in this room is the demigods from the prophecy what are the crossroads." Hazel is still crying about frank by the way but Jason and Piper were still comforting her.

"Well judging on Goddess of Magic and the fact Mormo said Lady Circe I'm guessing the four corners of the U.S." Thalia still had a bad feeling about this. But they had no choice.

"Nico can you shadow travel us to the nearest airport." Jason said.

"Sure but I'll be a little woozy, just warning you."

"Okay, and Piper your can charmspeak the cashiers and gate ladies for food and passage on the plane and everyone has blessing because me and Jason are Children of the Sky." A chill went down her spine saying that and thinking about the second to last line.

"Okay everyone huddle up." Percy said, they all gathered around Nico who stood up and everyone jogged into the bedroom and disappeared into the shadows. They appeared in the waiting area of JFK and Nico plopped down in a chair. Thalia ran to the bathroom about to hurl.

A/N: Nice way to end a chapter, huh? THis is only the beginning I'm planning to make LOTS of long chapters my goal is at least 21. 21 chapters and not twenty chapters because I have my reasons so, if you love this chapter tell me in the reviews, oh and for the next 3 or so chapters most of the points will be Annabeth + Percy + Thalia + Nico then it will there will be more POVs when I get deeper into the plot + story. I have the basic idea of this fiction from start to end, but I keep getting more ideas and it keeps more elaborate, tell me any thing you don't understand and I will happily explain, so enough with this rant I got to edit chapter two!


	2. Minus a demigod, Plus a demigod

**A/N: So how was the last chapter? I hope it was intresting enough to entice you to read more, so those of you who ****_did_**** read the first chapter and are about to read the second chapter (but are reading my little note first) Hello again! How've you been? I've been typeing away so you won't have to wait ****_too _****long for this. Oh and before you get to the real chapter I just wanted to say, I know my grammar is probably horrible, even though I use spell check and grammar check in my defense, please tell me so I can correct my mistakes for the grammar police officers out there, you know who you are. So... without any further ado (heh heh ado ado ado ado ado ado, gah! Getting sidetracked saying ado) I give you chapter two. Hey that rhymes! :)**

**NICO'S POV:**

Nico felt lightheaded and tired enough to go to sleep. Piper was chatting with the ticket lady, who looked very happy. Hazel was waking around the airport staring at a picture of Frank. Percy and Annabeth were being all mushy-gushy sitting by the big window. Rachel was drawing on a piece of scrap paper. Jason was shooting crumbled up paper in a trashcan and Leo was next to him tinkering with something. Thalia was coming out of the ladies room looking nauseous. And Clarisse seemed to be annoyed with Chris trying to make her laugh by poking her. As for Nico, he is sitting in a chair worried about the prophecy and Thalia. He was worried about how she was and the child of the sky thing, and her apartment being totally wrecked. Nico had been wanted to say something to her for a while, he's just a bit nervous.

"Hey" said Thalia interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey how you feeling." Nico yawned

"Not that bad, marshmallow fluff and Shadow traveling is not a good combo for my stomach." She said and we both chuckled.

"Hey I've been meaning to say something." I say casually

"What?" She turned her head to him.

"I love you, just so you know." He yawned again and slumped in the chair. Nico looked at Thalia who raised a brow, it took him three months to finally say it. He started to get nervous when she said something. Then she smiled.

"I love you, too." She grabbed Nico's hand, they weren't all that mushy but Nico squeezed her hand back. Then he thought about something and decided why not?

"Oh since were on this moving forward kick, wanna move in and live together? But if you say yes then I think we'll live in my apartment since a vampire demon ruined yours." She said nothing, Nico thought it was too much in 2 minutes, and he stared at his shoes twiddling my thumbs. She grabbed his face and made it look directly at her. Then she kissed Nico for a really long time.

"Your on a roll today, Sure, dead boy." She threw him back in the waiting chair.

"Cool pinecone face." He was cool and collected on the outside, on the inside Nico was happier than ever before.

"Hey are flights gonna leave in 45 minutes we better eat first. Piper calls across the huge area. Very unlike her to be so bold. The demigods go and eat at McDonalds in the food court and Nico orders a big Mac, Large Coke and fries Nico loves McDs even though it's probably the third cause of diabetes and obesity, with all the calories and corn syrup, but Nico was not even pudgy. After they finished their food they all boarded the 658 plane to Pueblo. Piper could only talk them into coach but at least the seats were still plush, Nico got an aisle seat and fell asleep instantaneously.

**HAZEL's POV:**

They all landed at the southern Colorado airport at 7:18 in the morning. They were all exhausted from the night before and a little hung over. As Hazel got off the plane she stretched and saw a restaurant sign in the food court. It was named the Lucky Elephant, probably Indian food Hazel thought, but it still reminded her about her handsome elephant. She knew he couldn't be dead he couldn't. She couldn't shake the feeling that he's just lost trying to find us some how or still in Libya or something. Hazel looked away from the sign, she needed to focus on this quest type situation. Frank Zhang is alive. And I will keep telling myself this until I find him.

"So what's today's plan?" Hazel asks keeping her mind from drifting. They all walk towards customs, Annabeth yawns.

"Well it's about a six and a half hour drive to Farmington, and with the size of our group, I suggest we rent a van. We drive to Farmington and find what faces us at the four corners." Annabeth was latched onto Percy's arm.

"We'll go see if we can rent a van at the rental booth thing, you guys sit tight." Percy says and the two of them strolled off, Hazel painfully smiled, she missed Frank. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hazel turned around a bit frightened, it was Rachel. She smiled at Hazel, "He's fine, he'll come back soon, the boy loves you to much not to, besides take it from someone whose been single for a long time, be patient, I know he's not dead as much as you do, have faith and don't lose hope, you always have us to back you up too, quest or no quest."

Hazel pulled Rachel into a hug. Hazel needed that. She began to cry, she felt so grateful to have friends like Rachel and Piper and everyone else. Hazel let go of Rachel and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thanks Rachel." Hazel smiled.

"Hey girls I know this is a very touching moment but we got the van let's go." Leo said. Hazel and Rachel joined the others again and they all made their way toward the exit. They saw there shiny long car and Percy got in the driver's seat. "Shotgun!" Leo yelled and jumped in the front. Clarisse removed Leo from the car seat by the ear and Annabeth took shotgun. Nico frowned and went in the trunk-ish part where there are no seats. Jason, Piper, Rachel and Hazel got in the next row and Thalia, Nico, Clarisse and Chris had to squeeze into the first row. "And were off!" Chris said happily.

ANNABETH's POV:

The van they rented at the airport was barely enough to fit all of them and they had been in this cramped van for 5 hours including stops. It's was a _long_ ride. Everyone was crabby even Percy and he never gets mad at his friends and Annabeth.

"Percy" Annabeth says in a concerned.

"What" he snaps eyes locked on the road. She doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Wise girl its just we've been driving for 3 hours a total of 6 hours and 11 minutes. Lots of driving." He sighs.

"It's okay." I say. He removes his hand from the wheel a second and squeezes mine.

"One more hour."

"Yeah" I say dreading what is to come.

"Hey guys! Leo says. "Yes Leo" Chris answers.

"I'm bored, lets play a car game or something or come up with nicknames for each other!"

"Gods no, no nicknames." Clarisse grimaced.

"Fine can we at least turn on the radio?" Leo complaineed. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Sure, why not." Annabeth turned on the radio it was all fuzz, she twisted the tuner and found a country station.

"I might have to bang my head 50 times on Aegis if we keep it any longer on this station." Thalia was dead serious, she was devoted to her music. Annabeth gladly changed the station and a pop song came on. "Leave it, Leave it!" Hazel said, getting in touch with her modern side. "Change it!" Clarisse covered her ears. Again Annabeth toggled with the stations and they came to an old music station. The song was in the middle of 'Just Bust a Move' by Young MC. "Stay!" the whole car said to Annabeth, they loved their oldies and not bubble gum dubstep poop. The second verse started to play and they all sang to it as Nico rolled his eyes. They bounced to the beat of the bass and laughed as they sang. No one even noticed they lost signal three-quarters of the way through the first verse. Leo starts fist pumping accidentally hitting Jason, who pushes Leo then they start hand fooling. Annabeth turned around to look back at everyone from shotgun, Nico's eyes widen from slits to ovals.

"GUYS WE"VE GOT COMPANY." He yells. Percy checks the review mirror and Annabeth gets a glimpse of what's behind. It looked like three-bigger-than-the-average-Cyclopes, two hellhounds and gigantic… hamsters, no guinea pigs. Annabeth cursed in Greek and Leo went off in Spanish.

"I guess Circe is close by!" Chris screams fumbling for his sword.

"Hold on guys." Percy slammed on the accelerator Annabeth checks the speedometer and Percy was going 150. There still gaining on them.

"Her take this." Chris hands me a sword, she prefers daggers but Annabeth could make an exception for this. They're still twenty minutes from the corners. SLAM! A giant hamster hits Annabeth's side of the car sending them _rolling_, but miraculously they land right side up still driving. The window broke raining broken glass on everyone. The hamster tries to body slam the car again but Annabeth stabs it with riptide. She digs riptide out of Percy's pocket and hands riptide to Rachel who has no weapon. Rachel un caps it and looks surprised.

"Keep Driving!" Annabeth yells to Percy. A Cyclops tries to grab the bumper but Leo stabs him in the eye breaking the back window. More glass, blood and dust everywhere. Annabeth could see the corners in the distance.

"Leo make this car a bomb now." Annabeth unbuckles her seatbelt and switch places with Leo, he takes out the dashboard and fidgets with the wires.

"How do you want it to explode?" Leo yells back to Annabeth.

"On impact!" she says back to him staring at the running monsters. Leo fiddle a bit with the wires.

"Done, it'll explode on impact!"

"Good Percy, swerve in front of them."

"What we'll all be kill-"

"Percy trust me." he nods at Annabeth and swerves.

"Okay everyone out on three." Annabeth yells getting ready to jump out of the back trunk door.

"Are you-" piper starts

"One"

Annab-" Chris says.

"Two"

"Com-" Hazel starts.

"Three!"

**Thaila's POV:**

Thank gods they all got out of the car in time. It exploded in a fiery ball of flame. Now if Cyclopes weren't immune to fire then it would have been a perfect plan on Annabeth's behalf. They killed them once we were out of the car .The Cyclopes were surprisingly easy to kill though. Like when Jason stabbed one in the toe it disintegrated. They all ate one square of ambrosia to, for to cuts and bruises.

"We're definitely gonna have to pay for that." Percy laughed.

"Well what now." Jason says.

"We walk, I can see the corners." Hazel said

"But it's still far away." Leo wines.

"Suck it up." Hazel snaps. We got ten feet within the corners and an explosion happens right in the middle creating a wall of Greek fire. Around the whole circle good thing no one was here. The goddess Circe stands before them. She had a wicked glint in her eyes and looked amused to see us in her dark blue dress. "Well did you like my little surprise?" Circe asked innocently.

"Guinea pigs!" Percy yelled, seeming to be annoyed by Circe.

"Indeed Perseus Jackson, You were my best rodent so innocent so sweet but that is not the worst to come soon you all will die in the hands of her."

"Whose her!" Leo said.

"Come closer and I'll tell." Her voice was smooth and welcoming. Leo took a step forward but Jason and Piper grabbed his shoulders.

"Where's Frank!" Hazel demanded, showing a new sense of bravery.

"Oh that wimpy little roman he kept saying when we captured him 'let me go so I can kill you' and 'don't you dare hurt Hazel.' We couldn't kill him because we didn't have that unfortunate weakness." She moves her finger and hazel moves with it Circe plants hazel next to her and takes the bundle of cloth out of hazel's jean jacket pocket.

"Give it back!" Hazel screams, terrified.

"Hmm No." She says, moving the bundle toward the Greek fire circle. Thalia, not thinking, charged Circe who raised her into the air, _high_. It's really scary this high off the ground.

"Now Thalia Grace who should I chose, Son of Hades or perhaps daughter of Athena." Circe cackled.

"Leave my friends alone!" Thalia commands lightning to come down on her she drops me from her grasp and she takes the cloth bundle.

"That wasn't very kind, Daughter of _Him. _I've always hated to lord of the sky so you will die for your friends and let them live?" I didn't need to think.

"Yes, just leave them alone!" Thalia said, agreeing with the goddess, suddenly Nico charged Circe.

"Oh no you won't!" He slashes but he's up against a god, Nico was turned into a guinea pig.

"Well you all have made your choice," She waved her finger, "I'll just take the pretty one." She willed piper over and went inside her. Piper's eyes rolled back.

"Much better you shall all perish by Her, Ta-Ta." She blows a kiss and laughs menacingly and snaps her fingers.

"PIPER!" Jason screams over and over. I turn to Nico the guinea pig on the ground in his clothes, his fur color is black with patches of brown.

"Why the hades did you do that!" I screamed at him looking down at the rodent.

"Do what save your life!" he snarled in a squeaky voice, guess she left him speaking.

"I could have ended this stupid quest but NOOO, you had to be the Hero!" Thalia wanted to step on the guinea pig.

"Why are you so mad, you're alive!" Nico squealed in frustration.

"And Piper is captured!" Thalia yelled back.

"And we'll find her!" Nico squeaked

"What if we don't Nico, you just hurt Piper and my little brother for what you just did, I hate you Nico! You have to look at what's most important!"

"I did! I absolutely looked at what was more important!" Nico tried to squeal in his defense.

"How! What is so important?!" Thalia crossed her arms.

"_You_, that's why, because I would HAVE no life without _you_!" Nico squeaked and began to jump in anger. Thalia felt a bit confused.

"What…"

"So hate me, kill me, I don't care, your not dead YOU are the most important person in my life I am kicking myself that I couldn't save piper, but at least she's alive!" Thalia walked toward the others, Still angry with him.

"Hey guys, look." Hazel calls. We jog over to hazel and there is a snail where Hecate was. The snail grew and grew into a person. Frank Zhang.

**Hazel's POV:**

Hazel squeezed the life out of him. He is alive. She knew it, she knew it, she knew it, she knew it! Frank kissed Hazel and returned the hug.

"I've missed you to."

"I knew you weren't dead." Hazel started to cry and hugged him tighter. Frank rubbed her back, "There, there, I'm here, hey, I'm here you don't need to cry, I love you Hazel by the way, and I missed you more than you could imagine, but I'm here now." Frank cooed to Hazel still crying.

"FRANK!" Percy says and hugs him. And then everyone does until it's one big group hug.

"Where've you been?" Annabeth asks.

"Well I was in Libya when giant guinea pigs surrounded my and took me to a strange place Circe is working for someone, she called her Eris, once while I was chained. When she left I escaped and tagged along as a snail and slowly got off of her and on the ground here." Annabeth looked terrified.

"Annabeth what's wrong." Percy says.

"Eris is a personification of strife, it's so odd that she's taken on a solid form, she never fully hated the human race just likes to stir up trouble every couple thousand years. And by trouble, I mean _major_ trouble."

"Where are we supposed to find Eris, so I can tear Circe into pieces!" Jason said frustrated.

"It's strange though, Circe hasn't bothered us in years, and for thought something major like this hasn't happened in a while." Nico said.

"Doesn't matter we need to save Piper." Leo said actually serious for once.

"Well I know where we can find her." Clarisse said.

"How." Rachel said.

"Ares and Eris are similar both like pain, so we need to go to a dangerous place, somewhere with crime." Clarisse reasoned.

"Detroit." The Leo said Hazel was pretty sure Leo went to Detroit once or twice.

"Guys we're no good without sleep, let's check into a motel." Nico squeaked, Hazel felt bad for her brother, she knew how it felt to be afraid of being alone, he just wanted Thalia not dead because he doesn't want to be lonely again, she scooped him up and scratched his ear.

"Fine." Jason grumbled.

**THALIA'S POV:**

Her nightmare happened as soon as she fell asleep on the floor of the motel. Thalia was outside of an abandon warehouse. There was a faded sign that said TON 'S AU O R PA R. It was meant to say Tony's Auto repair but the building was very old sending rage and fear coursing through Thalia's veins. She materialized inside the warehouse. Inside was breathtaking **(**Annabeth would of fainted**) **white columns moldings filled the room mosaics were everywhere across the floor but they weren't pretty they were all scenes of war and suffering. Two girls were at the end of the massive room. Thalia materialized closer. There was a woman sitting in a red throne, dressed all in black. High-heels, dress, hair, nails, and eyes all black except for her lips they were as red as blood. The second girl was kneeling to her. It was Piper.

"Greetings Lady Eris." Circe said and stood up.

"Fine job Circe you prove yourself to be a useful servant possessing the daughter of Aphrodite, it was a good thing adapting some of your mother's tricks." Eris's voice reminded me of a snake, Sneaky yet seductive.

"Thank you your Grace." Circe said and looked up to Eris her eyes glowed dark violet. Eris put her finger to pipers face.

"Such a pretty face." She said smoothly, and made a small cut on Piper's face.

"Thank you your Grace." Thalia got angrier by the second.

"Her body will be perfect bait for those big shot demigods, right Thalia grace."

Eris turned and laughed at her. Thalia woke up and hit her forehead on something.

"Ouch" She says rubbing my noggin.

"Same here." The voice belonged to Nico, human Nico no longer rodent Nico the magic must have been temporary.

"What do you want." She snapped at Nico her heart still pounding.

"You were talking in your sleep that only happens when you have nightmares." He's right she does, do that when she sleeps.

"Yeah." Thalia said sourly.

"Are you okay." Nico actually sounded a bit concerned under the cool calm exterior.

"I'm fine." She turned her back to him. He sighed and poked her shoulder.

"Do you wanna break-up?" Her heart sinks then shatters to a gazillion pieces then explodes.

"Why? Do you?" She holds back the tears, to sound angry.

"No not at all, it's just you hate me." He sighs and Thalia slaps him in the face. He whimpers holding in a cry of alarm.

"Nico, just because we have a fight doesn't mean we need to break-up!" She whispered loudly trying not to wake the others.

"So we're cool?" Nico asked still confused

"Yes we're cool, for now." Thalia rolled her eyes but it's to dark for him to see that. She could feel him lean in for a kiss. "Hey keep it down over there, I'm trying to sleep!" Clarisse yelled throwing a pillow at Thalia's head knocking her on her back. She just couldn't break up with Nico she cares about him too much, and his lips are so soft.

"C'mon we should start waking the others." Nico smiles.

**A/N: What ya think. Pardon my grammar, grammar officers, What did you think, my kind readers? Haha I kid, I kid. So if you loved it send me a review, reviews make a happy rabbguin, and a happy rabbguin gives you more chapters, and that makes happy readers. It's a happy cycle! So remember if you ever get confused just tell me and I will happily explain! THis has been a nice one sided author's note+chat don't you think? I think so, so until next chapter, Bye :)**


	3. Meeting Eris

**A/N: Why hello to all y'alls! (Haha me killing the grammar police) Anyway darlings, this is a short chapter about a little under 3,000 words. Yes it is short but, it is worth it, trust me. So I hope your having a wonderful day because I am, chapters are writing themselves down quickly so I can send them to you, oh by the way this chapter is short because I actually do have a life outside this hypnotizing trace called the internet and writing ****fan fiction, so I didn't have time to make it über long. And you should thank me for uploading to chapters at once. So your welcome! plus since the rateing is T it can't be as descriptive with the fighting as I want it to be, oh well, well what you waiting for listening to me rant READ IT! Love you chickadees! ****~rabbguin**

**CLARISSE POV:**

They all woke up in the motel and headed to the van to drive, it was 4am and they went to the airport, the only plane available was to Racine, Wisconsin. Clarisse slept soundly he whole time, since the punk love couple woke her up. Once they got to Wisconsin they headed into Racine to get breakfast, also it was snowing, and everybody just wanted to walk around in the snow, except Clarisse. They ended up at a Denny's, Clarisse was always a quick eater and so was Chris so she decided to scope the area, Chris tagged along. Chris was so clingy, Clarisse thought.

"Ah, Wisconsin where you never run out of cheese." Chris laughs.

"Focus Chris." Clarisse said, trying to get him to be alert.

"What, you think cheese monsters will attack us?" He laughs again, Clarisse loves his laugh, but she will not tell anybody that.

"No hellhounds, Laestrygonians, hydras, Cyclops..." She stops when she sees Chris mimicking her.

"Why did I ever say yes to marrying you?" Clarisse sighed.

"Many reasons I'm kind, handsome, strong, funny, fantastic, brave and most importantly you love me even know you won't admit it." He poked Clarisse's nose. Clarisse doesn't like being poked.

"You sure it wasn't just to shut you up?" Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm sure." He puts his arm around me quickly kisses me on the cheek. Okay so she does love him but again she will never say it. Then Clarisse saw something flicker in the distance. The flickering came closer, Chris's arm tensed up.

"Hey what was that?" Clarisse asks and turned her head toward him, Chris removes his arm from her shoulders and terror spreads across his once happy face.

"Get away.." he mumbles, and took a step backward.

"Chris?" Clarisse asks, getting worried.

"Get away!" Chris cried.

"Chris what's wrong." Clarisse took a step closer to Chris, who shook his head vigorously.

"STAY AWAY!" He sprinted down the street toward the Denny's screaming bloody murder. Clarisse turned to run after him, but checks behind her. The flickering figure was right there. Clarisse froze in shock for a second. It was the same ghost that made Chris insane. King Minos. Clarisse got her spear and pointed it at Minos.

"Get away from here now, or face the wrath of Ares!" She yelled in rage. Minos just grinned evilly and shimmered away. Clarisse turned toward the direction Chris was fleeing and continued to run after him. Clarisse found him being pinned by Prissy and the others were staring at Chris screaming.

"Chris." Clarisse said.

"GET AWAY." He squirmed trying to break free under Percy.

"Please don't kill me!" he begs in a tone she hadn't heard him use in a long time. She couldn't believe it, it was happening again. The same guy who was joking about cheese monsters 5 minutes ago was terrified of her and all his friends.

"Chris…" I say softly.

"Fine kill me, but make it quick!" He screams, Clarisse would have cried, but she's the daughter of Ares, she has a reputation, even with her closest friends. To avoid making a bigger scene of pinning a screaming young adult with a bunch of people the same age watching, Clarisse took off her red bandana and gagged him. He was so scared of her and she didn't what to do this to him.

"C'mon we'll figure this out later." Clarisse says walking toward the van.

"But Claris-" Annabeth starts.

"Come on!" She says forcefully. They follow her. Clarisse cannot deal with a mentally insane Chris for the second time, now.

**FRANK'S POV:**

Frank hoisted Chris over his shoulder. Chris was surprisingly heavy for a skinny guy. He threw Chris in the trunk-ish part of the new van they rented. He was still squirming and whimpering. Frank felt really bad for him and Clarisse. Leo was under the van making changes, it took Leo about 10 minutes to finish.

"Okay she's ready, now it can drive up to 400 miles per hour and become a boat so we can just sail across Lake Michigan instead of going around, the sooner we get to Detroit the sooner we get Piper, Let's go!" Leo said. Four hours until we get to Detroit and Hazel has to sit on Frank's lap for everyone to fit. He had no problem with that what so ever. Gods he missed her so much in Libya.

**RACHEL's POV:**

They arrived in Detroit in the late afternoon and drove forever looking for the warehouse in Thalia's dream. Rachel wondered if they were in the right area because they found nothing so far.

"Guys I think we should try a new take at this, maybe we shou-" Percy started. But then Rachel saw something.

"Found it!" Rachel said pointing to a building to the east. They all filed out of the van. Frank slung Chris over his shoulder, they all figured we shouldn't leave him alone. Plus Clarisse would maim them if they didn't bring him. "OK are we ready for this guys." Percy said.

"Definitely!" Jason and Leo said in unison.

"So what's the plan?" Rachel said she turned to Annabeth and so did the others.

"And why does everyone assume that I have a plan." They all give her a '_really_, _really_?' look. "Well Thalia in your dream did you see a back door

"Yeah on the right side of the warehouse." Annabeth said. Rachel looked over to Thalia in the back of the van, she seemed to be trying to remember.

"Yeah in a small alley to the right warehouse.

"Good we can all sneak in that way, then spilt into fighting groups to take on each girl, Me, Percy, Nico, Rachel and Thalia will take on Piper, err, Circe, and, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Clarisse you guys take on Eris."

"I want to help save Piper." Jason says determined to help Piper, Rachel thought that was so romantic and sweet.

"Okay so now it's 6 and 4 I guess that's even enough." Annabeth sighs.

"What about Chris." Clarisse says. They all look at Chris who is crying pounding on Frank's back.

"Never mind." Clarisse says.

"Guys I feel like we should do a cheer for something." Leo says putting his hand out, then Jason, and then Percy then everyone else.

"For Piper!" Percy yells. "For piper." we all reply lifting our hands in the air.

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

All of them casually walk up to the building and creep one by one into the alley. The door was unlocked Annbeth thought that was very suspicious. The door clicks open and we walk inside, of course the two goddesses were expecting them. Piper was in the middle of the room smiling evilly next to who Annabeth thought was Eris. "Welcome demigods, I hope you like the beauty of this room because sadly for you this is the last thing you'll ever see." Says the woman in black. Annabeth had to admit it was beautiful the room was perfectly white even the catwalks, and there were beautiful Doric columns, and colorful mosaics. Unfortunately the mosaics weren't all that pretty.

"Are you Eris?" Leo asks. They all glare at him. Of course that was Eris.

"Yes boy, or would you prefer my roman form Discordia?" She snaps her fingers and we shield are eyes as she shimmers into ALL red except for black lips. Eris sauntered to a big black marble thrown in the center back of the huge warehouse. "Circe dispose of these vermin, there not worth having them destroyed by me." Discordia says as she yawns of boredom.

"Yes your grace." Piper says in a voice like an older woman. They spilt up into the teams that Annabeth created. Immediately Percy tries to slash Piper but stops short holding his strike.

"Hard to attack when I'm your friend." Circe/Piper cackled and Percy flew into a column, Circe didn't even move.

"Your not our friend!" Nico yells, Annabeth watches him and Thalia charge from behind and Circe/Piper dodges. She snaps her fingers and Nico and Thalia float up in the air. Rachel throws her dagger at her but it stops before hitting Piper/Hecate in the head. "Darn it!" Rachel mutters. A column by Annabeth and Rachel exploded for no reason, they both rolled out-of-the-way. Then Piper/Circe waves her hand sending Rachel face first into the wall. Annabeth blinked hoping Rachel didn't get injured to bad, Rachel rolled over her nose bleeding. Jason tries to tackle Piper/Circe, but with the flick of her wrist, Jason is slammed into the wall, He gets up immediately but a column by him explodes, and most of the chunks of marble land on him. Annabeth ran straight up to Circe/Piper and managed to cut her arm, she bled a bit of red blood, Annabeth thought that was Piper's blood, and she just hurt her friend.

"That hurt!" Piper/Hecate says. She bats Annabeth into a column to the side., she quickly recovers before the column explodes.

"Annabeth!" Percy screams. She got a glimpse of the other battle against Eris, they we're losing terribly. Eris kicked Leo sending him head first into the ceiling and he dropped down to a catwalk, Hazel and Frank were dodging her Mallet? Lead Pipe? Annabeth couldn't tell. Percy and Annabeth stood side by side like the old days and they charged Piper/Circe at the same time. She quickly pulls out a stick and waves it, Annabeth was being forced into be pinned on the white floor. With another flick of the stick Percy is lifted in the air, she puts the wand in Piper's jacket pocket and makes a fist with her other hand. Percy looks like the life was being squeezed out of him.

"An-na-b-beth." He stutters, his face dark purple.

"Foolish Perseus Jackson, you will die." Piper/Circe says.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed, miraculously she manages to get back up and tackles Piper/Circe. Percy falls and lands on the ground gasping for air. Piper/Circe growls.

"I was tired of this body anyway." Circe smiled.

"Piper don't!" Jason yells from his spot by the wall, his head is purple and his nose is bleeding." Piper's eyes flicker for a second, they went all multi-colored like normal Piper.

"Jason…" she whispers, and then she shook her head. Circe/Piper grabs Annabeth's head, and she starts to feel woozy, black spots dance across her vision. The last thing she saw is Percy screaming my name.

**PERCY'S POV:**

Percy could barely breath, He'd almost been choked to death and his fiancé to be, was taken over Circe's soul. Angry Tears were streaming down Percy's face. He was going to propose to Annabeth on Christmas Eve in two weeks. No, NO, focus Jackson we're not going down without a fight he kept telling himself. Nico and Thalia were still suspended in air and Jason and Rachel were knocked out and Piper looked like she was having a seizure. Percy never imagined it would be him verses Annabeth. Percy had to free her. He grabbed Riptide on the ground next to him, and rose to his feet. Percy was a little shaky but he was not giving up, he could never give up.

"Give her back!" Percy yelled.

"Aww how cute, does cowardly Perseus Jackson miss his weak little girlfriend." Annabeth/Circe said in a babyish voice, her eyes changed from stormy grey to dark purple. Her smile was evil, not at all like Annabeth's, it sickened him that Circe had changed her.

"I'm not cowardly and she's not weak or my girlfriend, she's my best friend, my everything, Annabeth I know you're in there." Percy said. Hecate/Annabeth shakes her head.

"Come on son of the sea-god save your girlfriend if you can." Circe/Annabeth said. Infuriated, Percy charged getting thrown around everywhere, but he kept charging hoping she'll get tired. Percy finally got close enough to run her though but he couldn't, it was still Annabeth's body. Distracted she kicked Percy hard in the gut and he landed on the floor. "C'mon don't you have anything strength left in you." Circe/Annabeth said. It was true, Percy was having trouble getting up, and he was so tired. Percy was ashamed of himself. Percy was covered with his own blood slowly being worn down. He made one last attempt and threw Riptide at her while she was facing the other way. His sword stopped just before striking, she didn't even move. Circe/Annabeth laughed,

"Silly little boy I told you, you have no chance and now you will watch your friends perish before you." Circe/Annabeth laughed again. Percy was mad. Mad at Hecate. Mad at Eris. Mad at the gods. Mad at the world. And mad at himself. He let everyone down, the anger built up as Circe turned to Thalia and Nico still suspended in the air. Percy found the strength to get up quietly.

Before he charged he saw Nico mouth something, "Don't do it." Too late, Percy charged the goddess and he was thrown hard to the ground. Again Circe didn't even move her hands, Percy looked up at the white rafters and saw a flash of something. Circe/Annabeth turned around and pressed the blade against his throat. "Perseus Jackson we do you wish to die so quickly," She pressed the blade harder against his throat, Percy glanced to his right to Discordia without moving my neck. It was devastating to watch, Frank was wailing in pain in dragon form, Hazel was a bit fumbly, Clarisse was angrily slashing and stabbing with her spear and Chris's sword, And Chris was paralyzed against a marble column.

"Tell me Jackson why do you want to die?" Percy ignored the question. It all seemed surreal. They never lost, they never died but now they were arrogant and careless and that cost them deeply. Percy looked up at Thalia and Nico who were crying, Nico never cried. Percy could feel the color fading from his face.

"Maybe if you would beg for your life I will spare your pathetic life." She cackled. Percy had failed. But he wasn't going to beg. He. Was. Not. Begging. He was the hero who would come to an end. "No answer do you have any last words?" Circe/Annabeth said. Percy gritted his teeth, his own blade digging into my throat, ironic.

"Y-yes An-na-b-beth if you c-can hear m-me I-I just want y-you to k-know I-I Love y-you." Percy said barely breathing.

"Percy I love you." Percy heard the real Annabeth whisper to him and for a second her eyes were the beautiful stormy gray he loved so much and those eyes shed a single tear.

Then Circe was back she kicked him, which flipped Percy over. He was on his stomach, Circe was probably aiming for Percy's weakest point even without the curse of Achilles. He closed his eyes seeing memories of Annabeth on the back of his eyelids as the blade buried into the small of my back. Percy felt his soul fade away from his body floating into the air as watched the rest of the battle. Everyone was down. Percy blinked for a moment and then Charon was standing in front of him.

**A/N: Don't you all just love me now, leaving you on a cliffhanger and all that, aren't I the best! :) *Smiles evilly* MWAHAHAH, jk so how do you feel right now? Need tissues? Did you cry? Scream? Or do nothing since this is just a ****fan fiction... but anyway tell me how you feel in your reviews, remember reviews make a happy rabbguin a happy rabbguin writes more chapters and that makes y'all happy! Btw I'm not from the south I use the word y'all because it is better than you all. So... I am going to write chapter 4 and make it quick so you all don't die. (see you all looks weird) Anyway this has been a lovely little note chat thingy so good-bye for now chickadees! :) ~rabbguin**


	4. Two kids

**A/N: Hello, Hello, Hello dears, I am the nicest author ever, giving you three chapters in one day! And no more I've spoiled you, and broke my fingers typing! So last chapter was sad, huh? Well here's what happened after Percy passed, so enjoy the chapter, and remember this is only the beginning, that was chapter three, just imagine what I have in store for you in the future... :), so... Read On!**

THALIA'S POV:

HE'S DEAD! DEAD DEAD DEAD! He can't be dead no no. Tears were streaming down Thalia's face. One of her best friends was dead and killed by his girlfriend. Thalia closed her eyes and opened them after 10 seconds. Every thing was still there. Percy Jackson, Kelp head, is dead. His body was still on the floor, pale and lifeless she was so mad sad, so many mixed emotions.

"Nico." I whispered.

"yeah." He sniffled, she was shocked that he was crying, too.

"Is he really?" Thalia's eyes were glazed over.

"Yes." Nico sighed. The two of them were turning towards Discordia now, still floating.

"I told you daughter of Zeus you could not win, now we must negotiate." She said. Thalia knew it she had to choose not Jason.

"No." Thalia said forcefully.

"Oh really because if you don't you and your friends will die." Thalia sighed she had had enough death for one day. "What do you want and why me?" She chokes.

"What's better then negotiating with the king of the god's daughter, she begging me for life. That is the sweetest of all pain," She was sick and cruel and awful. "You have a choice Thalia Grace Either I start a civil war within your country starting here or your friends die and you walk away saving all those lives." Thalia couldn't choose this was ridiculous why her. Why her. Why Percy and Annabeth! "Why did you choose us we never did anything against you, what did we do to deserve this!" Thalia's voice quivered with anger. "You are all the strongest demigods on earth, I was told to do this, because Thalia, life is an ordeal, you all just happen to have it harder than most humans." Suddenly a column by Circe burst. Nico and Thalia fell to the floor. Power surged threw her veins she was charged with electricity and she let it out in one big shock. "How bout a third choice. Thalia fell to her knees the room shook, she shocked everyone. Including herself, on accident. Discordia was bleeding Ichor and Circe was out of Annabeth and on the floor and somehow a boy and a girl fall from the rafters and land on the marble floor. Thalia commanded smaller amounts of lightning to hit Discordia over and over until she screamed. "STOP THIS STOP THIS CHILD." Thalia stopped and grimaced at Discordia who smiled. "Thalia Grace... you have passed." Discordia sighed and Thalia shielded her eyes as she vanished. Thalia looked around the room. Thalia wondered, if only she did this before Percy died. What ifs flashed across her brain. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Thalia turned around it was Nico he gave her a hug. "it's not your fault Thals, it's not your fault."

PIPER'S POV:

Piper woke up with a migraine and some bruises on her limbs. She propped herself up and ten feet next to her is a body. It was Percy's. Piper screamed. "Piper…" Piper heard moaning from behind her. Piper turned around, it's Jason bleeding from his head and surrounded by huge chunks of marble, she limped over. When Piper got there she pushed aside some marble chunks.

"Jason are you okay." She whispered. "Piper…" he moans. She propped him upright.

"Piper what happened." Jason winced and rubbed his head.

"I'm not sure but... but..." Piper's voice quivered, "I think Percy's dead." She swallowed hard. Jason looks puzzled.

"Where?" he looks around clutching his head.

"There." Piper points to the pale body in the middle of the room. He crawls over to Percy and checks his pulse. He bangs his fist against the floor making an echo.

"Dammit Jackson." Jason says, frustrated.

"Shh…" Piper try's to calm her down.

"How did this happen, it wouldn't of if I was conscious." Jason was getting worked up.

"Don't blame yourself we were up against two goddesses." Piper thought of how she was one of the people fighting for Eris, she felt awful.

"What about the others?" Jason asked his face seemed determined in a way.

"I'm not sure, let's wake them up." They started with Rachel, which was a terrible mistake. She woke up as soon as Piper and Jason got near her.

"Who? What? Where? Piper your not possessed, Jason are you okay your bleeding and your head is messed up."

"Speak for yourself" Jason said. She had a huge gash in her arm and some new bruises.

"I'm fine wheres everyone else?" she looks behind them and sees Percy.

"No, no no-no no." She hobbles over to Percy.

"Rachel wait." Piper whispered loudly. To late she got there before them.

"No no no he's d-dead." She starts crying.

"It's okay." Jason hugs her. Piper felt a twinge of jealously.

"Let's check on the others." Piper Said, the three of them all limp to the west side and see frank and hazel both of their eyes are closed and are holding hands.

"Not them to." Piper whispered, it was too much, too much death. Jason put his head on Frank and Hazel's chests.

"I hear a pulse!" He says a bit of relief washes over his face and the same for Piper. Rachel and Piper shook both of them. Their eyes flutter open.

"Hey, what's up with the cuts?" Hazel looked worried.

"What's going on." Frank went all serious.

"Well…" Rachel said. They got into sitting position and look around and spot Percy.

"Oh no." Hazel chokes on a sob.

"Is he?" Jason nodded sadly.

"But but…" Frank looked depressed.

"C'mon we're collecting people, let's dices this with Annabeth." Piper said. They kept moving forward and find Clarisse and Chris on the floor. Chris was wide-awake.

"Chris…" Piper said softly. He's gagged, so he didn't say anything. Piper removed his bandana gag.

"Chris…" nothing he just stares into nothingness.

"Clarisse." Hazel said softly. She woke up and stared at Chris who seemed paralyzed.

"Christopher." She said. He stares more.

"Chris stop it, stop this your suck a jerk! Why do I love you so much your just gonna have more episodes like this!" She yelled. His expression softened.

" You said it… " He whispered.

"What you I say?" Clarisse said. He jumped up triumphantly.

"You admitted it you love me." He yelled a bit too loud and smiled from ear to ear.

"IS THAT WHY YOU WENT INSANE JUST SO I WOULD SAY THAT!" Clarisse screams punching and kicking him.

"No, I couldn't hear anything and see anything except Minos until you said that." He tried to block the rally of punches.

"Why that's about the most cheesiest thing I have ever heard." Clarisse growled.

"It's true!"

"GUYS!" Frank yelled. "Quit argueing Percy's dead!" They shut up, and looked disoriented.

"What?" Chris said.

"Prissy is… Dead?" Clarisse actually looks a bit shaken up. They all point to his body.

"B-but." Chris manages.

"We're having a team meeting after we find everyone." Jason said moving forward.

"C'mon." Piper said. Next to the throne they find Nico and Thalia hugging.

"Thalia, Nico, you guys are conscious." Rachel says.

"Hey guys." She croaks.

"Do you know th-" Frank starts.

"Percy's dead." Nico said. There was an awkward silence among all of them. Thalia broke the silence.

"And everyone was knocked out because of a huge shock I created." She got up and started to walk toward the middle of the room. There was only one person left to wake. Annabeth.

ANNABETH'S POV:

Annabeth woke up on a red floor, grimy and tired, blood-splattered faces surrounded her. She was holding riptide, which had blood on th end. Annabeth had a massive migraine, cuts and bruises. She only had one thought.

"Percy." Annabeth whispered and propped herself up.

"Percy." Her voice raises slightly.

"Annabeth why don't you lie down." Jason says. She pushes him aside.

"Percy?" Annabeth saw his body on the floor.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed and crawled over to him. His body pale as snow and his clothes were caked with blood.

"NOOO, no no no no no, Percy." Annabeth suddenly remembered fighting Circe from stabbing him, but she did.

"I'm so sorry percy it wasn't me!" Annabeth started ugly sobbing so loudly. "No no Percy I love you, no no, im so sorry." Annabeth say hugging his dead body. Annabeth didn't care if her friends were staring, her spirit had been broken along with her heart. At that point she found no reason to live. She cried more but saw something out of the corner of her eye. The goddess Circe was awake and smiling. A new feeling washed over Annabeth, pure disgust to Circe. Annabeth put Percy's body down. Annabeth needed to live on but first beat Circe into pig grease. "I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Annabeth jumped bur Frank caught her, she squirmed waving her arms toward Circe, trying to claw her. Jason and Chris also started to restrain her. "Just go away Circe you've done enough!" Thalia yelled, Circe just smiled. "What's so funny, huh, and why did you do of this, why?!" Annabeth, still crying, yelled angrily at Circe, Circe still smiled. "You still don't get it, when I heard about this I had to be a part of it, oh and congratulations on passing, sorry about the poor Jackson boy, the boy who ruined my island, oh what a shame, but I did have help," Circe gestured to the unconscious children, "I couldn't have done this without them, so I'm going to be on my way, I don't give two broken hangnails of what you do to my helpers, you can kill them for all I care, and don't forget about the boy up there he could be dead too, Ta-Ta." Circe smiled and vanished. "Come back here, she-devil!" Rachel growled. Then the demigods looked up and there was Leo about to fall off threw the side of the catwalk, and that's what happened. He fell on Percy and woke up. He blinked and rubbed his head then looked under him, "Gah! Niño muerto! Niño muerto! Niño muerto! Niño muerto! Niño muerto!" Leo yelled over and over. He quickly got off of Percy and ran into the group and fumbled on the floor pointing his finger at Percy. "Percy died, Percy died!" Leo was shaking. Clarisse kicked him, "Get up, idiot, yes he's dead we're all very sad but we're trying to figure something out." Clarisse yelled and pointed to the kids. Frank finally let go of Annabeth, who brushed herself off, she was still crying. Annabeth walked over to the children and the others followed. "What should we do?" Annabeth sniffled.

"I'm not sure. They could be monsters." Jason looked angry at them.

"Should we kill them?" Piper seemed confused.

"Well let's just do something!" Leo yelled and kneeled over to them he was a about to shake the boy when he woke up and punched Leo in the face and backed-up quickly and stood in front of the girl.

"You little punk!" Leo yelled rubbing his face.

"Stay away!" The boy yelled he looked terrified, but he held his ground. Annabeth thought he couldn't be more than 8 years old, he had black longish hair where the ends flip out, he had unusual dark violet eyes and his skin looked… grey, and was very bony. The boy was wearing a very dirty dark grey and blue horizontal striped long-sleeved shirt, black worn out jeans covered in mud, and black army boots. The boy also had small cuts and scrapes on him.

"Dumb kid." Leo grumbled and backed off. Annabeth took a step closer to the boy.

"Stay away!" He yelled louder. Annabeth took another step toward the boy.

"I said stay… AWAY!" On away he put his hand out and Annabeth flew back, she quickly recovered, the boy grabbed his hand it was steaming, like he just burned himself by using magic. He stifled a scream, but the girl behind him woke up and got to her feet getting in front of the boy. Annabeth thought she was about 6, she was black, and had two long braids going down her back. Her eyes were dark brown, so dark they almost looked black. She was wearing light pink pants with small black hearts on them, and a grey shirt with a black smiley face on it, (it was torn) a dark brown twill jacket that looked like it could fit the boy, and white muddy converse. The girl had a fierce look in her eyes as she stared right at Annabeth. It reminded her of someone. It was herself when she was 7 years old.

Annabeth continued to move toward both of them, "Annabeth don't!" Chris yelled. Thalia looked at Annabeth who looked back to Thalia, they both knew they were thinking the same thing. Those to reminded Thalia and Annabeth of them when they were on the run. Thalia half smiled, and Annabeth continued walking. The boy shook his hand and scowled at Annabeth, she knelt down to their level.

"What's your name?" She asked softly to the boy, he still scowled and took a step back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly.

"Liar!" He yelled.

"I promise, I'm not."

"Liar!" He screamed again, "Liar! Liar! Liar!" He went backwards a little. Annabeth was being patient with him.

"Let me guess, you ran away from home because your family was mean, you were alone and sad and hated everyone and thought no one cares about you. You thought no one liked you because you were special. Am I right?" Annabeth said. The boy looked a little surprised.

"My name is Nathan, I ran away from my foster home in florida because everyone was mean to me, they thought I was mentally ill, I was on my own since July and in August I found Kimberly in Miami, her Dad didn't like her very much so I took care of her, somehow I don't remember but we were on the beach and there was a storm and that mean woman was there, she said we were very important and that she'd be our mom if we help her, she cursed us with magic somehow by putting us in a fancy bathtub and then we got all these weird magic tricks, then she got really mean, she got mad and turned Kim into a hamster, she promised to be a good mother but she wasn't! She said she would but she didn't! She said she would kill us if we didn't corporate, Moms don't do that! She's a liar like everybody else, a liar like you!" He yelled and glared at Annabeth and backed up again. Annabeth felt so bad for the kids, they been through so much like she had.

"No more lying from here on out I promise, and I'm not lying, I ran away from home to once, see that girl," Annabeth pointed to Thalia who waved, "She did what you did and took care of me when I was 7, after I ran away from home, we got to go to a safe place called Camp Half-Blood where people like us are safe and loved for real, I was a camper there for 10 years, it was the second best thing that ever happened to me, now I'm a camp counselor." Annabeth eyes were getting watery again. Nathan still grimaced at Annabeth, but Kim looked amazed though, "What was the best thing that ever happened to you though?" Kim said her eyes began to soften and she began to smile. Annabeth let out a few tears, "The best thing that ever happened to me was meeting that boy over there." Annabeth pointed to Percy's dead body. The girl looked sad and so did the boy, "Who is that boy?" Kim's voice quivered. Annabeth sniffled "That boys name is Percy, he was my best friend and my amazing boyfriend who I loved so much that I don't even know myself." Annabeth started to cry again, then something unexpected happened Kimberly ran up to Annabeth and hugged her and started crying, "I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to!" she cried loudly squeezing Annabeth, Nathan just stood there with a surprised face staring at Kim, then there was Annabeth crying and hugging the kid crying and hugging her, then behind her she heard a few whimpers. Everyone started to at least cry a little. Annabeth sniffled and wiped away Kimberly's tears, "It's not your fault sweetie, It's Circe's fault," Annabeth let go of them, "So do you want to go to Camp with my friends and me?" Annabeth half smiled trying to be somewhat strong the kids looked confused again. "But it's not summer." Kim said trying to think how Annabeth made sense.

"This camp runs year round." Annabeth stood up and took Kim's hand and Nathan followed behind, he tugged on Annabeth's torn t-shirt, "Umm what's your name?" Nathan grunted looking at his shoes, she looked at Nathan, "My name is Annabeth."

**A/N: Do you like my new OC's? Little kids, strange little kids... the plot thickens! So did you like this chapter? If so write a review! Good or bad! Reviews make rabbguin happy, a happy rabbguin writes more chapters and that makes readers happy! Its a happy cycle! See you next chapter :) **


	5. Reunion

**A/N: Tiens! Salut! Bonjour! Do you like my French? Hello chickadees! Anyway this is another chapter and you'll be happy by the title. That's all I'm saying! Sorry it's so short, I am actually trying to write a REAL book with my ideas so I have to sacrifice tim to that to but anyway I made this happy chapter... So a get reading!**

THALIA'S POV:

It was Christmas eve morning and the camp was beautifully decorated but no one was in the holiday mood. The past two weeks were all crying, in Annabeth's case. It was like watching the notebook, titanic, and it's a wonderful life's result of tears added all together multiplied by a hundred and add the sad ramblings and have 50 boulders drop on you and you'll get were Annabeth is. It's so sad she misses Percy so much Thalia wishes she could do something for her. Just to bring Percy back. Then a light bulb went off in her head, the same light bulb everyone has thought of a hundred times this week, she ran to the hades cabin. Nico was asleep she slapped him in the face.

"How rude!" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Come with me."

"Where"

"C'mon." Thalia grabbed his arm and took him outside. "Shadow travel us to the underworld now."

"But-B" Thalia glared at him and they ran in a tree's shadow and disappeared. They were at the gate of Hades palace.

"Thals what are you doing." Nico said rubbing his cheek.

"We're going to talk to Hades into letting Percy live again."

"That's impossible, my dad already told me that he had no say in this it's impossible even fir a god!" She glared at him again.

"Okay sheesh." He tapped on the gate and it opened Thalia walked inside through the doors past the garden and in the throne room Skeletons surrounded her than Nico came in after her and let her in.

"Nico what are you here for." Hades looked annoyed

"Actually Thalia Grace would like to speak to you." Nico said in a proper voice.

"Daughter of Zeus, Bah." Hades waved a dismissive hand.

"Lord Hades please let me speak." Thalia was being more polite than usual

"Why are you here child." Hades grimaced.

"I would like to return Perseus Jackson to the living." She said firmily.

"No, it simply can't be done." Hades dismissed her again.

"May I say in defense, Percy Jackson has done many personal favors for you and the gods." Thalia was going legal on him now.

"Child, even if I said yes I couldn't-" Hades got angry.

"Please lord Hades." Thalia tried one final beg.

ANNABETH'S POV:

Annabeth have decided this is the worst Christmas ever. Percy loved Christmas he would buy the tree December 1st and wear a Santa hat all the time but now she's all alone, Besides her friends at least. But she needs Percy. It's unfair, he was hers, Annabeth loved him and he loved her. Everything was normal with him around, a good safe normal. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door of the Athena cabin. "Come in." She sniffs.

Nathan walks in, he really is a cute kid. "umm... Annabeth." he said.

"What's wrong Nathan." Annabeth says. He holds out something his hand and looks at his boots.

"Um, Kim made this for you." Nathan handed her a piece of paper and something small and hard.

"Its beautiful, Kim is really a talented artist." It was a hand-made card that had a drawing of Santa and a paperweight in the shape of a trident.

"And um Kim says Merry Christmas." He says. Annabeth huged him, he is so precious.

"I got to go I have to um… go."

"Bye Nathan." He runs off and Annabeth shuts the door of my cabin and stares at the paperweight. Percy if only you were here to see this kid Annabeth thought. Annabeth took Percy's old hoodie and left her cabin to take a walk. Chiron let it snow a little so the view was breathtaking. Everyone she passes says Merry Christmas to her. Annabeth thought back to her favorite Christmas memory. It was after the Titan war. Everyone was still psyched about winning the war. It's when Percy and Annabeth started dating. They were singing Christmas songs, ended up under the mistletoe a couple of times, and even made a ginger bread town. Percy gave her the most thoughtful thing in the world that year. A scrapbook of the 5 years she'd known him, lots of pictures captions notes. It was all there memories. She goes through it whenever she feels under the weather. Annabeth came back out of her happy thoughts and realized she ended up on the beach watching the sun set on the horizon. She missed her Seaweed Brain so much. But he's gone and she has to except that. "I have to let you go Seaweed brain." Annabeth said with sand in her toes. "I have to except your gone and m-move on o-or... I might kill myself to be with you! Annabeth yelled at the water and cried as she watched the sunset on the waves.

"Are you sure about that? It would sure be a waste of a brilliant blonde girl, and the world knows there aren't to many of those." Annabeth heard a familiar voice say. She whipped her head around, and there in a Santa hat and a tux with an orchid (Annabeth's favorite flower) is her Seaweed Brain. She ran over to him and he lifted her in the air and she wrapped her legs around him (still in air) and they kissed. So hard she bent her tooth a little, but still a nice warm kiss. He tasted like saltwater. "Is it really you?" her eyes birders like Niagara Falls.

"Yeah wise girl I'm here." Annabeth kissed him again, squeezing him so hard to make sure he'll never leave.

"How?" Annabeth's stared deeply into his mischievous, sparkling, sea green eyes, gods she loved them so much.

"Oh, two half-bloods fished me out of the underworld, I went for a quick change, got something, picked up a flower from the Demeter cabin, went over to the Athena cabin where Malcom told me... It's a long and detailed story and being dead is very exhausting so I'm just gonna say, I love you Wisegirl." Percy chucked and spun in a circle Annabeth still latched on to him.

"I love you so much, I'm so sorry, Percy." Annabeth buried her face into the crook of Percy's neck."

"It's not your fault. But Annabeth, I have something I need to ask you."

"Anything, Percy." Percy unmatched Annabeth and stood her up on the beach shore. He gets down on one knee. And opened a small blue velvet box and inside was a ring, with a silver band and a small lavender diamond with two smaller sapphire stones sandwiching the lavender one.

"Annabeth I know we're a little young but you are my one sole purpose of living. My whole world, you are my best friend, annabeth I'll love you 'til my last breath, literally. We've fought side by side in many battles I want to be by your side forever. Sorry I promise I won't scare you like that for at least a week, because we do have these crazy lives don't we? So why don't we share are crazy lives together, and let's hope nothing insane happens, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you...err second life. I just know that wherever you go I'll be right beside you trying to annoy you because that's what I do best. So no matter where life takes us I want to be with you, only you, forever you, eternity with you. Sorry if that sounds a little to cheesy by the way but, Annabeth Chase will you do me the greatest honor and make me the happiest half-blood on earth, in the water, in the underworld and up in the sky and marry me?"

Annabeth stood there on the beach, with total heart bursting emotions exploding inside of her, she forgot how to speak and breath so it took her a minute before my eyes stopped watering The same guy who showed up to camp sassing her when she was twelve, the same guy who saved her from a Titan, the same guy who she began to love more and more after going into the sea of monsters with, the same guy who she kissed on a volcano and in the canoe lake, the same guy who Annabeth loved and was dead a two weeks ago was here and proposing to her with the most heartfelt speak in the cosmos, this was the same Percy who drooled in his sleep, but has matured into this amazing person. Annabeth wiped her eyes and smiled,

"Yes." Percy smiled and put the ring on Annabeth's finger and hugged Annabeth tightly. She squeezed him back hard. Suddenly he embraced her waist and her shoulder picking her up bridal style and turning towards the dock. She looked up at him in shock. "Let's do this the way we started it." Percy smiled down at the blonde who rested her head on his shoulder. "Percy I just want to say, don't die again. She smiled.

"I'll do my best. Lets jump in though." He laughed her eyes went wide.

"But the water is freezing! Don't you dare Perseus!"

"I'll warm you up don't worry." And with that he jumped of the dock with Annabeth in his arms creating a huge splash. He made a bubble around them. Annabeth rolled her eyes, oh boy she was going to marry this kid. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, the same way they started it. An amazing underwater kiss, the second best underwater kiss ever.

**A/N: Do y'all love me again now? *virtual hug* Aw, isn't this chapter adorable? Anywho, Please review! Good or bad! Reviews make rabbguin happy, a happy rabbguin writes more chapters and that makes readers happy. Its a Happy Cycle! See you next chapter!**


	6. One moment of peace

**A/N: Well I'm sorry I am very stressed right now but you will get loads of chapters Saturday but, since I wanted to keep the story going because its very interesting, so here's a calm nice chapter, like a calm before a storm... :) read on!**

Rachel's POV:

It's Christmas! It's Christmas, Christmas, Christmas! Rachel thought though she did believe in the Greek gods and not God and Jesus she did still celebrate Christmas like most of the other half-bloods. Rachel loved Christmas because everyone is so much nicer with an exception to shoppers and people who drive in the city. But Rachel really loved this Christmas because she didn't have to visit her parents because they are in Fiji for a tropical Christmas, which was fine with her.

Rachel slowly got out of her bed and yawned and stretched then she got up and got neon green pants and a red crop top with a thin white jacket and a Santa hat. She grabbed her stretcher book and put it in a big cardboard box that was filled with her Christmas Presents for her friends. Rachel stepped out of her cave and took a big breath of air and smiled she began to walk over to the big house. The satyrs and nymphs and dryads were all dancing and laughing and singing and playing their pan flutes along the edge of the forest and all across the volleyball courts. Then it started to snow a little Rachel looked up and stick her tongue out at the grey cloudy sky. She opened her green eyes wide and just stared up at it, then she saw something like a dark blob going across the sky, Rachel ignored it and continued walking, she arrived on the porch of the big house and there was Mr. D with an even redder nose than usual, a red tiger shirt and dark green short with a diet coke in hand and a deck shuffling itself in the other, Rachel decided to be nice to the god "Merry Christmas Mr. D!" Rachel smiled halfheartedly her arms getting tired from the big box, Dionysus rolled his eyes, "Merry Christmas Raquel." he yawned and took another sip from his diet coke, Rachel shrugged and stepped inside the big house making her way to the Ping-Pong table/war room. Most of her friends were there Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Percy, Leo, Frank, Jason, and Nico. "Hey guys Merry Christmas." Rachel said casual dropping her big box on the table. "Whoa Rachel did you paint 50 bricks and put it in that box the table I'd tilting!" Percy laughed. A person poked on her back she turned around there was Leo wearing a mistletoe hat. "Hey Rach, I think your hair is redder than your hat." Leo laughed. Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled up a chair to the table, Leo looked offended "What no kiss?" Leo said pointing to his hat, Rachel rolled her eyes, and laughed, Leo sat on the table. "Well what now?" Piper said with Jason's right arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Well we pass them out and open them up then do what ever there's left to do on Christmas." Nico explained, Frank stood up, "Let's do it, but I think we should empty Rachel's box first since it's taking up a huge part of the table." Frank suggested everyone agreed. Rachel opened up her box and inside was a bunch of art. "For you two," She handed a huge canvas to Piper and Jason, "A watercolor painting of a sunrise above the clouds, Rachel smiled, and passed out the rest to everyone, "Oh my gods, it's huge! Two fighting lava monsters with purple laser eyes and lightning breath on top of a building in Tokyo with mustaches and lightsabers and barrels of monkeys flying everywhere!" The whole picture was 17 by 17 Rachel had to use magic to put that one in. She watched her friends smile as she saw the pictures she gave them, they all said thanks.

"Okay next up is Percy and Annabeth." Frank said. Percy cocked his head and grinned and took a wad of napkins out of his back pocket, and he passed them out. All the napkins had the same message on it written in green marker: _I.O.U. one favor. _"Good one Percy, its amazing, and the craftsmanship!" Rachel laughed.

"I know, I know, I'm such a great artist!" Percy smirked.

"You mean your such a good calligraphy writer." Hazel corrected Percy, he looked confused. "What the Hades is calligraphy?" Everyone laughed, they continued to exchange gifts, having a holly jolly, monster free time.

"All rightly who wants a Christmas kiss under the green stuff with the Leo-nator?" Leo pointed both his thumbs at himself and wiggled them. Rachel snorted, "The Leonator?" Leo frowned.

"Whatever, but my author still stands spinster, c'mon R.E.D you were an oracle for a long time and haven't gotten any action lately..." Leo wiggled his eyebrows, roared, and got in Rachel's face, Rachel put her hand on his face then pushed him on the floor. Everyone laughed and Leo got up rubbing his face and butt. "Ouchy..." Leo pouted, Rachel laughed.

Leo stared down at Rachel sitting on the ping-pong table, "C'mon your telling me you want no Christamas kisses from the Leotron?" Leo nudged Rachel and winked again. Rachel rolled her eyes, "No I don't want any kisses from Leotron but I might consider giving Leo another Christmas gift." Rachel sighed, Leo rose his eyebrows and smiled, "Alright plant one on me Ginger." Leo tapped on his lips, Rachel would prefer the cheek, but oh well it was Christmas. Rachel leaned forward and grabbed his face and kissed him animal like and then pushed him away, Leo fell into a chair and Rachel laughed and swung her legs on the table, "Shut your mouth Leo, you'll ruin a good friendship." Rachel smiled, basically telling him that they can only be friends forever because even though Rachel wasn't the oracle anymore she can see the girl he'll end up with, and it ain't her. Suddenly one Chrion rolled his way into the room with his wise old smile, "Having a nice day counselors?" Chiron said, staring at the bunch, they all nodded. "Yeah we're having fun, oh yeah we all chipped I And got you these." Percy put four CD cases and headphones, on the ping pong table. Chiron rolled over to read the covers. "The best of Frank Sinatra, Louie Armstrong, Cab Calloway, and The Elton John classic collection." Chiron Chuckled as he read the last CD case.

"The Cab Callaway CD was suggested by me, I used to love that mans music back in the 40's." Hazel smiled widely, and Chiron grinned and picked up the CDs and headphones, Chiron looked over to Percy who smirked.

"The headphones are so we don't have to hear the old music." The Half-bloods laughed and so did Chiron, "Well this was a very kind gesture of you kids, so thank you very much, I need to rematch Dionysus in another game of Pinochle now, goodbye demigods." and with that Chiron wheeled himself out of the room. All the older but still young halfbloods just sat, talked, relaxed, and enjoyed their moment of peace with each other. Then to short people poked their heads threw the door, Annabeth was the first to notice this, "Hey Kim, hey Nathan C'mon in don't be shy, and Merry Christmas." Annabeth smiled softly and everyone said Merry Christmas, Nathan was the first to speak. "Are we interrupting because-"

"No your not , it's Christmas feel free to you don't need permission." Rachel laughed, Kimberly skipped inside and Nathan shuffled inside. He looked like a bomb just went off on him. His clothes were a bit charred and grey and his hair was messier than usual.

"You okay Nate you look like you just exploded, what happened?" Jason asked, Nathan twirled his thumbs, "well these two boys around my age gave me a present and said that it was very special and I should open it slowly I did and the present exploded and the two guys started laughing at me, so told them off and found Kim." All the girls looked concerned but the boys were cracking up,

"Well dude you were just pranked." Leo laughed, Rachel was not laughing she was more concerned of what might happen. Piper stood up and walked over to the kids and put them on the table. The lights flickered. "Now you need a haircut and different clothes..." Piper pointed to Nathan, who looked more sheepish than usual. "Umm..." Nathan looked wide-eyed at Piper his violet eyes uneasy, Piper pulled a few hair dresser stuff at of her pockets; Shampoo; conditioner; Scissors; Hair gel; comb. Leo gaped at her, "how did you..."

Piper giggled, "Daughter of Aphrodite does come in handy sometimes, think of it like your tool belt, now," she turned back to Nathan, "How do you want your hair to look?" Piper smiled at Nathan parting his hair.

"Umm... I dunno..." Nathan swayed his feet off the end of the table.

At this point Kim started to look jealous, she poked Piper, "Excuse me, but can I have a makeover too Piper?" Kim smiled and put on a cute face,

"Aw, of course you can!" Piper caved at her face, Kim got excited.

Thalia stood up, "Hey kid would you like Piper to make you all pretty, and me to make Nathan look cool?" Thalia said in a fake excited voice, Kim smiled from ear to ear.

"Yeah!" Kim bounced on the table it became colder in the room.

Thalia turned to Nathan, "You cool with that Nate?" Thalia said taking the scissors from Piper, Nathan shrugged.

"Whatever Kim wants." Nathan half smiled. Thalia whistled to Percy.

"Hey Kelp Head! Can we get some water on their heads?" Thalia gestured to the kids' heads.

Percy smiled, "Sure." then something from the bathroom burst and water flew through the air and on the kids' heads, Piper and Thalia began cutting their assigned kids hair. After about 20 minutes they were done, Nathan had slightly messy haircut with a swooping band on his right eye and short in the back, his black hair was shiny. Kim was different, since she was only six she got a perm and that was put in round pigtails with hippocampus hairpins to keep the pigtails together.

"Now time for clothes Kim I think I know what you'd like." Piper snapped her fingers, Kim clothes changed into a jean jacket, camp half blood t-shirt, a pink tutu, black tights and purple ugh boots.

Kim squealed, "Tank you Piper!" she ran up and hugged Piper, Piper glanced over to Nathan, "Hmm... Nathan what's your favorite color." Piper smiled.

Nathan shrugged, "I dunno, green and brown." and with that Piper snapped her fingers, Nathan changed into neon green jeans, a camp half blood t-shirt, a caramel brown tweed jacket, and dark green converse. Nathan smiled, "Thank you very much Piper and thanks for the haircut Thalia." Nathan smiled, suddenly Nathan's clothes started to darken, fading and fading until everything he was wearing was black. Nathan sighed, "Not again." then the lights burst and daylight crept into the room. Rachel blinked hard there, above Nathan and Kimberley's heads were, glowing spinning symbols, Kim's wad the sun fading into navy then black and Nathans was just a moving black blob, Nathan kept smacking at his and Kim laughed at hers, Rachel had never seen these symbols before, no cabins for these, but they were definitely being claimed. Then the symbols stopped glowing and disappeared. Annabeth rose but Nathan was the first to speak, "What the heck were those things and why were they above are heads?" Annabeth opened her mouth her eyes wide, Rachel got nervous, "Sweeties, those things above your heads were signs sent by your godly parents, I'm pretty sure, though I don't know how it's possible, Nathan your dad is Erebus, the personification of darkness, and Kim your mom is Nyx goddess and personification of night." Both kids turned there heads slightly in confusion, oh boy Rachel thought, this was going to be a long talk.

**A/N: Hey Nathan and Kim were claimed yay! But by darkness and night? What will happen next, will Leo ever get a girlfriend? Will the gang ever get another moment of peace like this? Will this story ever in, find out next chapter, on fan , It! Never! Ends!**


	7. Infirmary

**A/N: Hey guys It's friday! I love fridays love love love love, so... sorry about the chapter shortage but...(this is a good but) Tonight and Saturday I'm gonna be writing non-stop to have more chapters. Oh and Thanks so so so so much for all the views 99! woo-hoo! And thanks for the follower! Oh and as soon as I'm done typing it's getting uploaded so don't forget to check. Also please please please review and follow and favorite! It means so much to me guys, more than you know so thanks and read on!**

NICO POV:

A few days after Christmas everyone started to go home, at first it was Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Piper. They all went back to California to go back to New Rome. Next Chris and Clarisse were heading back to there home in New Jersey, then it was Percy and Annabeth for there apartment in the city. The last who were to finally decide to leave camp on the 29 was Thalia and Nico. They wanted to make sure everything was done and settled down and let Percy and Annabeth have a rest from this job. They were walking toward Half-Blood Hill waving back to the big house.

"Bye Chiron, bye Rachel."

"Bye guys." Rachel falls to her knees and mist engulf her. She screamed in a raspy voice.

_The half-bloods journey is not done_

_Rise up against, all the fights and frays_

_No matter the hardships they must overcome_

_Monsters and water will leave them astray_

_They must complete there team_

_Without all, their sanity will turn sour_

_Turn the __wicked nightmares back into dreams_

_Success or fail, the dark ones seize power__. _

Rachel did not pass out as usual, she almost looked like an she was flying. Her body was waving around and like thrashing in air, cuts were appearing from nowhere, Nico stared, shocked and confused at the flying ginger. Her body was being disgustingly contorted and ripped he could barely watch, then she disappears.. Thalia and Nico exchanged frightened looks. They stopped checking the cloudy sky when she appeared behind them high in the sky, she was screaming bloody murder then she looked like Rachel was throw across the sky, a human Frisbee. Nico stared as she came closer to them and then Nico felt pain. It was like in slow motion, he looked up and there was Rachel falling on him headfirst. He couldn't move so she was like a meteor and drove him into the ground. She crashed into his gut, which vibration and pain spread out, the light burning his skin. He wondered if this is the kind of pain holding up the sky is, but He didn't pass out, he didn't want to. Truthfully Nico was scared, scared like when his mom died, scared like when Bianca died, Scared like when told Thalia how he truly felt, and Scared then when he was in Tatarus. What did that prophecy mean? Fights and frays? Hardships? Was Eris a Hardship? Sanity turn sour, would they become mentally unstable? His head was spinning, with questions, and was body was burning with pain, green mist still blinded his eyes. He tried to move but everything ached.

Nico heard something, a whisper it was Thalia's voice "Nico." Had he gone deaf from Rachel's impact on him? Rachel… Rachel! Nico didn't feel her anymore. What's going on? Suddenly the mist dispersed in one fell swoop. Like a huge gust of wind blew it all away. Nico blinked his eyes hard several times. Every thing was blurry, he could barley see. He squinted and on him was Rachel with even more frizzy hair then usual, and her patches of her skin was grey, like after an explosion in chemistry, Nico used to take chemistry in high school, he got a C-. Thalia was coming down to them. Nico's eyes darted around to see, he was in the middle of what looked like a small not very deep hole. He looked at her and she was saying something and Nico couldn't hear her only her mouth was moving. In a split second Chiron, in horse form, was here he started to yell quick orders at Thalia. She nodded and took Rachel off of me and gave her to Chiron, who placed Rachel on his back. Thalia put her hand out to Nico who just laid there. Nico stared at her with a wild look in his eye. Thalia said something again, he still couldn't hear.

"WHAT!" He screamed. Thalia looked surprised but a little hurt.

She started to scream at him but Nico could only hear a whisper, "get up you dumbass!" Nico scowled and yelled up.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! And I can't move, and I can barely see, and I'm in pain! She's not as light as she looks you know!" Thalia looked apologetic at him. She turned to Chiron who gestured to Thalia then his body. Thalia came over to him again, this time picking him up bridal style and carrying him over to Chiron, it was kind of embarrassing that my girlfriend could pick him up. Nico was put on Chiron's back who trotted back to the big house with Thalia going to Apollo cabin. Nico and Rachel were put on infirmary beds, Chiron said something and then ran out, Nico could see him trot towards the woods, then six people ran into the room Thalia and five Apollo campers. One rushed to Nico and gave him a whole ambrosia square and a glass of nectar, he still felt awful but he regained his hearing and sight. The boy had caramel swooping hair across his face and chiseled features with tannish skin, Thalia gave him thumbs up and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room, lost in thought.

"Quick give her nectar!" A smaller brunette Apollo boy said going over with the gold liquid in a glass. An older albino haired Apollo camper knocked the glass out of the smaller boy's hand, which shattered on the ground hurting Nico's ears. "Idiot she's mortal you could of killed her, Jonah! Check for a concussion or any head injuries, I'll check her bones, Jonah! Ken! Ease the burns!" The older Apollo Barked, he put on a stethoscope and check the passed out Red head's heartbeat. "She has a steady heartbeat, Rob how's the boy?" The older one started to calm down. Nico thought, Boy? He was sure he was older than this 16 year-old boy. The boy tending Nico spoke to him; he had a thick southern accent.

"One sec, Can you feel this?" He poked Nico's bare foot. Nico got angry

"No."

"This." Rob poked higher.

"No." Nico gritted his teeth.

"How 'bout this?" He poked Nico's stomach

"No!" Nico yelled. Thalia quickly got over to Nico's bed and put her hand on Rob's shoulder, he looked over it at her.

"Sorry Robby he's a baby when it comes to touching, Nico doesn't like to be touched." She explained to Rob who looked sympathetic for her.

"Hey I'm not a baby!" Nico whined. "Yes you are, Rob let me make this easy for you, tell me when it hurts." Thalia started to punch Nico from toe to face.

"Ow! Okay I felt the punch to the face," Nico winced, "I think you broke my nose!" Thalia rolled her eyes, and Rob checked Nico's red nose.

"Nope your fine, chill out its only a girl." Robby laughed checking Nico, Thalia gave him a death stare and raised her fist to maim Robby. "Thalia!" Nico scolded, she stopped her punch and grabbed Robby's shirt,

"What you say weasel?" She growled at the boy a few inches shorter than her.

Robert gulped and put his hands up, "Sorry sorry, girls are tough girls are tough, girls are very scary!" He said in a squeaky voice.

Thalia patted him on the head and smiled, "Good boy now elaborate on what's wrong with dead boy."

She sat on Nico's legs, "Hey!"

She looked over at him, "What you can't feel it!" Nico pouted and stared at Robby.

"Okay I believe that you are temporarily paralyzed from the impact of a girl falling from the sky at least 40 miles per hour, with nectar and some ambrosia you'll be walking in 3 to 6 days, maybe 10 and a mild concussion so don't go to sleep for a good 3 hours since I'm giving you some more nectar." He picked up a clipboard and wrote something down, Nico was not amused.

"What do you mean 3 to 6 or 10, what about fighting, combat, hmm, obviously our quest is not done so I need to fight with the rest of the team, so do something to make me heal overnight, capisce?" Nico mumbled in Italian

"Fastidioso ritardo Doogie Howser." Robby looked offended

"Listen kid we're the A.S.S.E.Z not the gods." Robby looked annoyed at Nico who looked at Robby frustrated that he called Nico a kid.

"What the Hades is A.S.S.E.Z?" Nico asked.

Robby smirked, "Apollo's Surgeon Sons Extremely Zazzy, the word Assez in French means pretty which is already obvious." Robby gave a 1,000 dollar smile to Nico who put his hand on one side of his mouth to whisper to Thalia.

"Yeah real asses." Nico said in a loud whisper, Thalia gave a half smile, then frowned at Nico. Robby glared at him and pointed his clipboard at Nico.

"vite piangere paziente bambino, yeah that's right I speak Italian, too." Nico looked unfazed he was not in the mood his body hurts, his doctor is annoying, and this quest is still going.

"Now, Now, everyone calm down or all kick both your pretty Assez!" She flicked both of them on the forehead surprising them both.

"Ow I'm the nurse here!" Robby rubbed his forehead. "And I have a concussion!" Nico tries to rub his head, but his arms refuse to move, he grunts in frustration.

"Robert what's the update!" The older Albino haired boy yelled.

Robby rolled his eyes, "Steady pulse, concussion, temporary paralyzed, bruised ribs," Robby glanced over to Nico, "and snarky attitude Mangus." Robby added in disgust, if Nico could move his arms he would have beat the kid so hard and slapped him all the way down to Tatarus. Jonah and Mangus walked over to Nico's bunk, and surveyed him, Nico felt like a spectacle or a freak show, he hated being the center of attention, he pouted.

Suddenly Ken started freaking out his dark skin was sweating and brown eyes showed confusion, "Mangus she has no pulse" Ken said in a deep voice and franticly searched his medical box, "Cody where's the defibulator!" Jonah yelled rushing over to Rachel checking her pulse again.

Cody looked up panicked, "In the Cabin." He gulped, with a sheepish look in his eyes. Mangus looked furious and ran over grabbing Cody's shirt.

"What do you mean you left it in the Cabin!" Mangus growled, towering over Cody by a foot, Mangus was very tall at least 6'4 but very skinny, the ginger Cody had some muscle but with a foot shorter than Mangus, Cody looked like he could pass out.

"W-Well thee freaky g-girl c-came in the c-c-cabin so q-quick, I-I was d-d-distracted because I w-was pl-playing my Lyre." Cody stuttered almost crying. Mangus calmed down taking deep breathes still clutching Cody's shirt. Jonah looked over from her spot next to Rachel holding her hand checking for any pulse, Jonah looked about 13, he had a brown curly hair and dark brown eyes that looked serious yet calm.

"Cody just sprint to the cabin and get the defibulator, Mangus keep an eye so he doesn't dillydally, quickly, Rob." He said in and even tone the 15 year old looking boy obeyed and ran out of the infirmary the lanky albino boy followed, Nico thought Mangus was the leader.

"Ken help me with CPR." Jonah said a little more harsh. Ken nodded and started pressing on Rachel's chest with his palms. It looked like he was breaking Rachel Nico thought, her body was in a critical state, her clothes were charred and ripped and she had scratches and bite marks on her limbs and stomach, he could see her muscle and some veins torn in the red gashes. She looked like something had tried to tear her to shreds. Ken pressed harder banging on her chest, then there was a horrible crack.

Ken had definitely cracked a rib, "Hey Gorilla what you do!" Nico yelled. Ken grunted veins popping out of his arms.

Jonah looked over to me, "for CPR cracked ribs are good calm down." Jonah barked over a little worried himself. Then something truly disgusting happened Rachel chocked and coughed up a gallon of blood drenching Ken, Nathan, that side of the room, and herself. Nico gaped that Ken was unfazed and Jonah was checking Rachel's pulse.

"For Zeus's sake where are Mangus and Cody!" Jonah yelled in frustration as Rachel still had no pulse. Nico glanced over to Thalia, she looked stunned at Rachel one of her best girlfriends, dying and bloody, then she went serious.

"Hey nureses, I'll be your defibu- whatever just tell me what to do!" Thalia jumped over the three beds to Nico's right to get to Rachel's bunk.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked still pounding on her chest.

"I'm the daughter of Zeus, electricity, get it!" She sounded angry looking down at Rachel, she was now just a fountain of red. Jonah grabbed Thalia's wrists and placed them on Rachel's chest in between her boobs. "100 volts, clear!" Jonah yelled, Thalia shocked Rachel, her body bounced up then flopped back on the bed, Thalia removed her hands and Ken banged on her chest and then

Jonah put her hands back, "200 volts, clear!" This went on several more times until Jonah paused to check Rachel's pulse. He kicked the bed next to him, "Dammit!" He wiped the sweat from his brow, and returned to the bed "600 volts clear!" He yelled a little crazy Ken and Thalia raised a brow,

"Jonah don't you think it's a bit much?" Ken said putting a hand on Jonah's shoulder. He pushed it away.

"600 volts, CLEAR!" He yelled and Thalia shocked Rachel and the pattern started again, nothing. Jonah quickly grabbed some rags and gauzes and threw them all over Rachel. "850 volts clear!" He was calming down again. Thalia threw her hands up and crossed them.

"Jonah, she's my friend I don't want to mangle her body!" Her face was sad, Nico hated that face, he didn't like that face for Thalia, he hates it when Thalia is sad, nothing should make her sad, he thought, but then again that's kind of weird and impossible. He craned his neck to see what else was happening.

"Just do it!" Jonah screamed, Nico guessed that Jonah was to young to think people died, he hated when people died probably, especially when it's under his watch. Reluctantly Thalia placed her hands on Rachel's chest. She electrocuted Rachel, her body jumped up, Ken banged on her chest, and they waited. They got a bad response, all that happened was that Rachel's nose started to gush blood.

Nico frowned and yelled across the room, "Push down on Rachel's stomach!" Ken shrugged and pushed the tattered piece of blood stained cloth of her stomach and pushed down. More blood poured out of her mouth, but then she gasped. Thalia was so surprised her hand slipped and shocked Rachel's forehead. Rachel opened her eyes wide, pain spread threw her face, and her pupils went to a needlepoint. She let out a shrill piercing scream, a scream of pain and terror, pure pain. Tears welded her eyes her arm flew up clawing Thalia's arm.

Rachel cried, "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE IT HURTS! IT'S TO PAINFUL! KILL ME! JUST KILL ME! IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" Hear voice was shattered like glass, it almost made Rachel cry how much pain Rachel was in, it was horrible, like a little kid watching their parents die that kind of cry. Thalia petted Rachel's hand still clawing her wrist, a few drops of blood splashed on Rachel's fingernails because she was grasping Thalia's wrist so hard.

Nate grabbed a needle and took Rachel's free hand,"Shh shhh it's okay, it's okay calm down, calm down, Rachel I know it hurts but this will make you feel better okay okay."

Jonah's voice was gentle like a coo Rachel eyed the needle and screamed in pain again, Nico's heart hurt. "NO NEEDLES! I ALREADY HURT PLEASE NO! DON"T DO IT MIDGET NURSE PLEASE! NO NEEDLES, NO NEEDLES!" Rachel sounded like a little girl at a doctor's appointment, only the little girl wasn't missing lots of blood. Speaking of blood Rachel's face and body were whiter than Nico, that's saying something. Jonah turned Rachel's hand over and slid the needle in her vein, and pushed down on the top, Rachel started to calm down her pupils went quarter sized and her eyelids began to droop until she was she was just moaning, she couldn't sleep because she had a concussion. Nico sighed in relief and so did Thalia but ken went right to the medical kit and got what looked to be ointment and a sewing kit. Just then bounding in the room were Magnus and Cody with the defibulator and Robby with Chiron in wheelchair form.

Ken and Jonah glared at the group walking in, "Where were you." Ken said in a stern voice stitching a gash on Rachel's left arm.

"We uh tripped and fell and broke um the defibulator broke and uh we had to like umm get a new uh one." Cody stuttered and looked at his feet inconvincibly and Mangus nodded violently, of course they were lying but it was to obvious that no one said anything, "What about you Robby?" Jonah mumbled checking on Rachel's head bandaging the small cuts and bruises of her head.

Robby opened his mouth, but Chiron cut him off, "Mr. Alon here was helping me contact the other councilors involved in this particular situation," Chiron was careful not to use the word quest because half-bloods ask to go on quests, they didn't this stated when the freaky vampire lady broke into Thalia's apartment.

Jonah nodded and went back to work, "Cody, Ken you to come with me to the porch so we can have a little chat, as for you three," Chiron gestured his arm to Thalia, Ken, and, Jonah with his right hand, "excellent job, you all were great in an emergency situation, though this was a very strange incident… never mind that if I was still a history teacher I would give you all a gold star!" Chiron chuckled, and wheeled squeakily closer to Rachel's bed.

"How is Ms. Dare?" Chiron frowned at Rachel's lacerated body. "Well Chiron, her heart failed five minutes ago, has a major concussion, a broken few broken fingers and a fractured left wrist and hair line fracture to her pelvis bone, a sprained ankle, numerous deeps cuts, bruises, and weird scrapes, bruised ribs and a swelled nose." Ken said in one breath carefully finishing the last stich on a third cut, he was a fast worker.

"And she's not dead?" Mangus chuckled and Thalia shocked him, he whimpered and leaned against the wall.

"She's a tough girl." Thalia half smiled.

"And stubborn." Nico added craning his neck to see Chiron. Chiron looked over to Nico and rolled over.

"Nico how are you my boy?" Chiron smiled an old wise grin.

"Well that one," Nico gestured with his head to Robert who stared at Thalia, "Says I'm not gonna be able to move for a couple days, and that I got a minor concussion, but considering the circumstances, I came off lucky."

Nico gave a half smile to Chrion who tussled his hair, "Ah, feel better Mr. Di Angelo." Chiron smiled at Nico and rolled out motioning Mangus and Cody to walk out to. Thalia walked over to Nico's bunk and lied down next, and hugged him, dang he wish he could have the feeling in his body so he could hug her.

"You okay?" She asked with a blank expression, Nico smiled. "Yes I'm fine just wish I could move." Nico chuckled Thalia half smiled, "Can you feel this?" Thalia scotched up a bit and kissed him on the lips. Nico smiled, at least his face wasn't paralyzed.

"HEY!" A girl's voice said. Every time. Every. Single. Time. It's like every time they kiss there interrupted Nico thought. Thalia looked and got off of Nico's bed. "Hey Annabeth."

She managed to get in before the rapid fire of questions, "What the hades happened? Are you hurt? Whose hurt? Is that Nico? Is he hurt? Where's Rachel? I heard she was hurt is she hurt? Wh-"

"Annabeth!" Thalia cut her off to silence her. "Where are you?" Thalia pointed to her threw the iris message.

"Percy and I are in his car about 5 minutes away and… Percy say something!" Annabeth nudged something next to her.

"Hey be there in 3 minutes!"

"Okay we'll explain it to you then we're having an emergency meeting at the ping-pong table tonight, what's the update on everyone else?" Thalia sat back down on Nico's feet swaying her legs just above the wood floor. Annabeth calmed down a little.

"Clarisse and Chris aren't responding yet, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Jason got on a plane from California to here a few hours ago, so if its almost 12 now they'll be here around five thirty-ish or something, Leo is um… I don't know."

Nico thought for a moment, "Leo is probably in Bunker nine we'll give him a call, so see you in three minutes." Nico rasped his voice a little sore from screaming at people.

"Two minutes!" Percy yelled outside of the message, "Okay two minutes see you then but Annabeth how are you making this message?" Nico asked curiously, seriously they were in a car!

"I'm using my obsoleted mini fan, okay bye." She swept her hand in the mist.

"Obsoleted fan aye? Smart very smart." Ken smirked.

**A/N: This is what I get for watching Grey's Anatomy, a whole chapter dedicated to hospital drama heehee. Any did you enjoy? If so tell me about it send me a PM or review please, and don't forget to follow and favorite, thanks guys see you in a bit. **


	8. The war room

**A/N: Salve! Olà! Hey guys how was your day? My is hectic trying to get more fingers to type letters and not keeping up with my brain, again sorry this tok so long to upload for a short chapter but here it is, I am definetly sure that tonight I will upload another chapter, but heres the this one. Oh and make sure to Fav,follow,and review. All these things make me very happy and grateful! But for now chickadees and chickadudes... Read On!**

Hazel's POV:  
Hazel was worried, they were done. They beat Eris. Percy was alive. All was well. Now this, it's just one bad thing after the next, now Rachel was in a critical condition and couldn't drink nectar or eat ambrosia. It would be so long until she'll be able to walk. Hazel was holding on to Frank's arm as she entered the big house. She immediately went to the infirmary and there was Rachel, torn up and stitched together again, she looked like a banged up version of Frankenstein's daughter, Hazel touched Rachel's face and prayed to the gods for her dear friend. Hazel and Frank made they way into the war room. Five days ago they were all in here together laughing, talking, not being totally stressed out for once. Now it was a war room again, out of its happy illusion and back to the reality of plans and strategies against the bad. Everyone was there except Chris and Clarisse they were on their way. Percy stood up, "OK guys let's get started, so since Thalia and Nico were witnesses of this tragedy, tell us what you saw." Percy sat back down, Nico was in a wheelchair and Thalia was standing behind it.

"We saw nothing really, it was kind of cloudy out but I thought I saw a blob." Thalia said.

"Yeah a blab moving fast blob." Nico said. Annabeth was taking notes on her tablet. She frowned and shook her head.

Annabeth shifted a little, "When Rachel was… attacked by the invisible things if you were to picture the dark blobs attacking her, would it fit?"

Hazel saw the gears in her brother's head turning and Thalia trying to remember. "Yeah that would fit…" Nico said slowly.

"Keres." Annabeth mumbled shaking her head.

"Keri? Are you saying a monster called Keri did that to Rachel, think about it, oh my gods it's the evil despicable monster… Carrie!" Leo chuckled a little then stopped when everyone glared at him, he shut himself up, Hazel was frustrated, "Leo be serious, would you want us joking about you if you were like that." Hazel huffed and Leo shook his head, he looked like a hurt puppy. Annabeth coughed for attention, "_Keres_," Annabeth said slowly, " Are female death spirits with white teeth and wings, they can move fast enough to look like black blobs, but I don't get the invisiblity. But Keres looked over the battlefield for wounded and dead men to tear to pieces, something or someone must have summoned them here because of the boundary, so it either means…"

"Something super powerful or…" Frank said.

"Another traitor." Percy grimaced, Annabeth touched Percy's arm.

"Well there's gotta be something else to it."

"Has to be, it can't be the universe loving arm pain, stress, and agony." Piper said.

"An ordeal?" Annabeth pondered the thought.

"A test?" Thalia wondered.

"A coincidence that only and ever happens to us and no other demigod, because the gods su-" Thalia put her hand over Nico's mouth before he could finish his sentence. Leo pointed his finger at Nico.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Half-bloods I think we have a winner of the most pessimistic truth-telling demigod in the world, Nico _Die _Unhappyo!" Leo put sighed and shrugged, Thalia and Nico gave dagger eyes at him.

"What its true!" Leo protested, Nico sneered.

"Yeah and you're the biggest idiot demigod in the world." Nico scowled.

"At least I'm not socially awkward and a party-pooper!" Leo was being defensive, Nico looked angry, Hazel and the others just watched, not knowing what to do.

"At least I have a girlfriend! And I didn't have to go around the world." Leo looked hurt.

"Thalia just hooked up with the first guy she saw after she quit the hunt, I could have dated her too!" Thalia turned redder than Hazel had ever seen.

"Shut up Leo! I would never date you, and I love Nico!" We all stared at her in shock of saying that, Annabeth stood up.

"Guys calm down."

"Stay out of this Annabeth, you have your perfect fiancé, and your perfect job, and you'll have the perfect family, meanwhile some of us aren't as lucky!" Leo yelled Annabeth looked mad and hurt at the same time Percy stood up.

"Do not talk to Annabeth like that, all three of you are acting like children, getting on our nerves!" Percy yelled, Thalia wasn't down.

"Be quiet kelp head, quit trying to be the big strong leader you're as much as a child as the rest of us." Percy got madder.

"At least I didn't give up fighting Circe!"

"Hey no fair I was in the air!"

"And the lightning?"

"At least I wasn't a doofis and died!"

"That wouldn't of happened with your glorious hunter training oh so stubborn one." Jason got up.

"Don't talk to my sister like that Jackson."

"She's just as bad as the rest of us."

"I said shut up"

"No Leo started all of this!" Piper got up and defended Leo.

"Leo is just Leo, he can't help himself." Leo looked hurt.

"Pipes what do you mean by that."

"Nothing its just…"

"What im not as smart and strong as Jason?" Frank got up.

"Guys calm down this is getting out of hand."

"It already is elephant." Nico complained. Hazel was shocked her brother would say that, "Nico how could you say that!" Hazel was mad, Nico frowned.

"Hazel this is no concern of you." Nico frowned, Hazel was getting more mad at this point everyone was screaming at each other.

"It is my concern!" suddenly a sapphire earing few over to Hazel, she was getting to worked up, Thalia clutched her bleeding ear.

"Ow! You ripped my earlobe, bit-" Another earing flew at Hazel, Nico glared at Hazel, "Abusing your power much huh sis?" Nico yelled, Frank dove across the table everybody still yelling and screaming at each other. Hazel couldn't deal with this, she left the room half of the room saying come back. She trudged threw the snow. Everybody had lost their mind, it was just built up stress. Hazel roll her eyes and scooped up some snow and stared at it. Pure and white, no sin no mistake. Snow had it's on plain beauty and a calming effect. Snow was fragile, like every single demigod on earth, fragile and tempered, even worse when those demigods keep getting pushed over their limits. Hazel felt that it was unfair for them to be all pushed to limits and beyond by the gods, but it was their fate. And you can't walk away from fate. Then with the snow in had felt like she was flying, she closed her eyes and let herself fly. But then there was pain, in her left leg, she opened her eyes and there was an ugly hag with stringy hair with two other uglier hags smiling ith blood on there white teeth. Hazel screamed, "Let go old women, let go!" she didn't had any weapon at all, she kicked and squirmed then remembered her power she found a spot of metal to her left, aluminum. She willed it all to come over to the flying hags. About over a hundred crushed diet Pepsi cans flew at the hags pelted them. They hissed and dropped her, Hazel wished she could fly, she squeezed her eyes shut and wait for herself to hit the ground but she never did. Frank caught her, she was so happy, "Do you know how much I love you now?" Hazel half smiled, Frank smiled.

"A lot and you're welcome." Frank shrugged and put Hazel down then turned into a dragon he flew over to the hags Percy and Jason were outside now with everyone staring up at the hags with everyone else, one of the hags bite Frank then the other than the other, Frank shape shifted into a flying squirrel and glided over to Hazel with hurt eyes. Hazel petted her squirrel and the hags went over to Thalia's pine tree and they attacked it. She looked over to Thalia who was crying and the hags came back, and hissed and cackled, "Haha, you all have failed." The ugliest one bared its teeth.

"Failed!" The serious one snickered.

"Tasty losers!" The last one laughed, and with that they screamed and flew up into the sky and away from camp. Frank turned back into a human. He was a bit beat up and exhausted.

"Guys we need help." He wheezed, and Jason sighed.

"I'm gonna go call Reyna." Jason said heading back toward the big house with Piper, Leo gulped and his eyes went wide at the name Reyna. Hazel wondered why, she shook her head and hugged Frank. A strange feeling washed over her at what the hags said.

They failed.

**A/N: Again sorry it took me so long! But i hoped you like the chapter, Reyna's gonna be in the next when and who knows whats gonna happen with all that jazz. And grammar police I know I'm bad with the three theres so shush (Jk luv ya grammar police)!But for now i must type and come up with more ideas, so don't forget Review pretty pretty please! And PM me too! Oh and FOllow + Favorite! Thanks guys see you next chapter.**

***Important News***  
**I want to give you a B-day present! Seriously! Basically a few months ago for my B-day my best friends, made the most awesomeist Percy Jackson one shot for me, in a poem-ish form,but it was ridiculously cute/awesome! SO I thought people whose having a bad day or its their b-day i will write a bday or bad day one shot or song-shot (A couple story or story based of a son) for said person. The reason I will make bad day one shots it's because sometimes people have bad days and need cheering up! SO heres how it works.**

**1. Turn on computer and go to fan and go to my account rabbguin**

**2. Send me a PM or just send a review saying "my bday is on *INSERT BIRTHDAY* or I just had a really bad day and I was wondering rabbguin if you can write me a one shot or song shot on *INSERT, OTP, COUPLE, FANDOM, ANYTHING* Thank you!" from *INSERT NAME***

**3. I check my PM box and reviews for these requests, I type said one-shot/song-shot and post it on my account dedicating said one-shot or song-shot to you!**

**4. You say thank you! *optional***

**So that's how it works so just tell me and I will give you a b-day present or bad day present! Your welcome chickadees/chickadudes!**


	9. Slap

**A/N: Hey chickadees and chickadudes! Here is the next chapter and as I promised Reyna is here, oh and the important news from last chapter was that you can request for me to write one-shot for you just check it out on my profile or last chapter at the very bottom any way how was your weekend, mine was iffy, I'm sick :'( but thank you for the 220+ reviews you guys are amazing! But don't forget to Fav,follow and review, it makes a happy rabbguin but anyway read on!**

Jason's POV:

Jason decided to Iris Reyna again, yesterday he Irised her saying they needed help. It didn't take that much persuasion. She would arrive her soon, sadly with Octavian, probably the one thing he hated about New Rome but, he had to respect him, considering that he was Reyna's husband. It was so sudden and he didn't even asked her he just liked Reyna and she basically said 'If you want me propose.' Reyna even asked Jason for his blessing, being a praetor and all. He still remembered the wedding it was a big ceremony but, it was the day after the proposal right after New Year's day, after she came back from camp half blood. She was in a big white dress and her sister Hylla gave her away, and Jason was best man. The strangest thing was Reyna's eyes were red like she'd been crying, Jason figured she was just nervous for the wedding, because she was 18 at the time. It was all so… Roman Jason guessed she didn't really even his Octavian when the time came just like a millisecond peck. He wondered why, but he knew it wasn't because of him she even told him, but now he was asking for help upon Camp-Half Blood and Octavian was coming, Jason just hoped he wouldn't kill any younger camper's teddy bears. He grabbed a left over drachma in the Zeus cabin and went outside to the lake, he used the water and willed the wind to make mist, "Okay let's see if I can get this right, Oh Iris goddess of t-the rainbow… umm.. a-accept my offering?" Jason was still bad at that but he flipped the coin into the rainbow and it disappeared. He slightly cheered for himself remembering the right words. "Show me Reyna and Octavian." Jason watched the mist shimmering and two figures began to from, he thought that was so awesome, but the two figures got into focus and were fighting.

"Octavian shut up and stop being such a jerk all the time!" Reyna said harshly.

"I wouldn't be such a jerk if you would quit being such a nag! You are Roman the man of the family is always right! Never question me!" And then a smack, like a shock of electricity going through all three of them, Jason did not say any thing instead jumped at the picture making the mist disperse. Dang Jason thought, 'My drachma and I did it perfectly this time!' Then Jason thought of the smack replaying it over and over in his head. You don't do that to your wife. You don't do that to your girlfriend. You don't do that to your friend. You just don't do that especially to someone you loved. That weasel! Jason thought, he imagined him hypothetically slapping Piper just because he was mad, imagining the hurt she would feel the betrayal. Jason threw sand in his eyes for even thinking about it, so he punished himself. If Jason saw anyone do that he would probably have the same reaction, not because it was Reyna. He thought about all the Camp Half-Blood couples, he would jump and punch anyone of those guys for treating someone like that, friend or no friend you don't do that, it's not Roman, heck, it's not ethical! Jason rubbed his temples, he didn't even look at were they were, he needed another drachma. Jason started walking back toward the forest still replaying the image of the slap, the sound of it, the shock of it. He looked up at the darkening sky, he saw a shooting star very close, he wondered if it was for him, he wished something would bad happen to Octavian then took that wish back, he wasn't the vengeful type, he wished for a distraction from the slap. As he got closer to the other side of the woods all he heard was the slap. He wondered if this has happened before. Or worse? He had no way of telling. But why did he, out of angry? Superiority? Jason was to noble and kind to women to comprehend this concept he made his way back in the open and passed the volleyball courts, they were having a meeting when Reyna and Octavian got here, a meeting about the camps and the strange things going on. Jason saw a flash of red by the Demeter cabin. What were they up to, trying to create warm colored carnations to grow at night? Jason thought about it for a moment, it would be cool. He got to the porch of the Big house and leaned against the railing, he was early. He looked over the landscape of the camp and sighed, it was much more mellow and a bit funner than Camp Jupiter, they need to make camp Jupiter a little more… Greek. He sensed a presence behind him he turned around, it was Piper emerging from the big house. Jason was still a bit miffed, and his face surely said it, Piper seemed concerned, "Jason what's wrong?" She asked, Jason half smiled.

"Nothing Pipes I'm fine." Piper knew he wasn't fine.

"C'mon Jason you can tell me anything." She said slowly and softly and then hugged him, he was so close to telling her, but he needed to talk to Reyna about it first.

"Hey now, I know when your using charmspeak! No fair!" Piper and Jason laughed, and Jason embraced Piper, he felt guilty for no reason, he kissed her on top of the head ever so gently and whispered, "You know I love you more than anything right? I would die for you too." Piper looked up at him worth her kaleidoscope eyes and beguiling smile, "Yes I do know but I would hate you if you died, so don't okay Piper's voice wavered, Jason held her closer to him.

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt ever." Then he kissed her on her forehead and proceeded to her lips, Jason would never hurt Piper like Octavian did to Reyna, never.

"Hey no PDA on the porch!" A sarcastic voice said in front of them, it was Leo, covered in black grease his clothes only _slightly_ charred. Jason and Piper looked at each other and rolled their eyes then laughed, Leo jumped over the railing and joined them on the porch, putting one arm around Piper and the other around Jason. "You guys are early what you doin?" Leo said staring up at Jason and down to Piper (by only two inches). Jason shrugged, "Just thinking about improvements to Camp Jupiter." Jason looked to Piper, "I was just checking on Rachel, she still hasn't waken up since the 4 days ago." Piper frowned, Jason saw the sadness in her and so did Leo they hugged her, so it was a group hug, "Chill out Pipes she'll wake up, she's just mortal that's all." Leo said reassuringly, it was a happy moment for the three of them, a good memory now. That happy moment turned sour in about 5 seconds by a high-pitched scream, the lights of magic were flashing inside the Hecate cabin, the warning alarm went off, Jason saw a red-figure coming toward the big house, holding a girl by the shirt. It looked like a…fox? It was gigantic though, only a little bigger than a hellhound. It leaped and landed on the roof of the big house and bounced off of it then back on the ground, Jason flipped his gold coin and got his sword and ran after the fox, it jumped on the Hypnos cabin, then to the Nemesis cabin next to it. It was like the fox was taunting them. The girl screamed again. Jason like the other campers tried to chase the fox until Jason was a heap on the ground, he ran into somebody, Nathan. "Nate what are you doing out here get inside a cabin, now!" Jason yelled putting Nathan on his feet. Nathan tried to protest, "I can help to!" Jason didn't have time, "No Nathan, get inside now!" The redish orange fox was coming their way Jason charged it and of course so did Nathan, but the fox jumped over them. Jason continued to pursue it, the fox landed on top of the Zeus cabin, some of the roof fell on the ground, then to fox jumped onto the Hera cabin continuing to cause damage. Jason stopped and watched the fox and then saw his idiot friend Percy Jackson on top of the fox, from the ground it jumped onto the Aphrodite Cabin. Percy stabbed the fox and it dropped the girl. "What is he thinking!" Jason said as he watched the girl fall he willed the wind to propel him forward, but it was unnecessary before the girl hit the ground she was caught, by Nathan. Jason ran toward them, the girl was around Nathan's age, had strawberry blonde shoulder length hair, and cyan blue eyes, and had a peachy skin tone, she was wearing a small CHB t-shirt and faded jeans, she looked relieved but terrified, "What cabin are you from?" Jason said quickly. She looked at him scared but managed, "Hecate."

Jason turned to Nathan, "Hecate Cabin, now, I'm serious!" Jason yelled, Nathan nodded and ran still carrying the girl.

Jason turned back to the fox who was on the ground again and ran, one Annabeth Chase appeared running next to him, "What is it." Jason said sprited.

"Teumessian fox, destined never to be caught, turned to stone, was cast as stars into the sky." Annabeth said, quickly keeping her sights on Percy. Jason thought of the shooting star he saw earlier, he really wished he didn't wish for ta distraction like this.

"Great, just great." Jason huffed, the fox turned toward Jason and Annabeth, and charged Percy rolled off of the fox, and then Jason lost it, of course he felt pain then he was like flying. The fox got him by the butt, and was running, the G-force made Jason feel like he was on a roller coaster. Jason clutched his sword as the fox jumped to a roof, he plunged down his sword into the fox's foot. Causing it to whimper in pain letting go of Jason, he was caught to, but it was Skippy, or Scipio Reyna's Pegasus that was the color of skippy's peanut butter. He was really happy to see that Pegasus in front of him was Reyna who glanced back at him, the left side of her face slighty purple. Jason got mad again but smiled, "You sure like to make an entrance."

"I would say the same thing to you, getting caught by a fox." Jason watched as below the campers started shooting ropes at it until it was tangled and the Hephaestus cabin put their special ropes on it, if you squirm in the golden ropes they get tighter and more tangled. Jason was shocked and proud at he same time.

They all just caught the Tessumanian fox, the fox destined never to be caught.

**A/N: I've always hated Octavian, so i made him a meanie like he is, but poor Reyna! And who was that girl that Nathan caught? Any who thank you for reading this chapter, Fav, follow, AND REVIEW PLEASE! Also you can request one-shots now, so see you next chapter! Au revior Chickadees and chickadudes!**


	10. The stables

**A/N: Hello, Hello, Hello guys, how are you? This is a dramatic chapter i would say, so here's the chapter. But how was your weekend? My was okay, but back to the story, i hope you enjoy it! Remember please please Review,Fav Follow, and request! Also on this topic 300+ views! You guys are amazing thanks so much for staying this long, but remember there's a lot more! Anywho Read on! :)**

Jason's POV:

Skippy descended to the ground and Jason got off of the Pegasus. He walked toward the tied up foxes face, it was smiling slyly like it won, then a note glowing white appeared in front of the fox. Jason grabbed it and read it aloud enough for the campers to hear, "Congratulations demigods you have redeemed yourselves from failure, you and your friends Jason Grace must be prepared, as a apology to the rest, apologies for dragging you into this, but the rest of you are done, sorry you could not keep the fox caught though…" It wasn't signed the fox smiled and turned to stone, it separated itself into pieces and went back up into the sky, Jason saw its constellation. So everyone else is done except them, absolutely fabulous Jason thought, but for right now he needed to talk to Reyna.

Nathan's POV:

Nathan stayed in the corner of the cabin after he put the girl on a bed. He thought she was really pretty. Her siblings started to fill the room and surround the girl, making sure she was fine. She was just traumatized, Nathan knows how that feels more than one time. No one else seemed to notice him so he just sat down watching them all, afraid to join them. Then a Hecate boy pointed over to Nathan, he looked mad really mad. He started walking toward Nathan, he panicked and flicked his hand sending the older boy into the wall, the others seemed shocked. Nathan screamed and looked down at his hand, it felt like it was on fire but it wasn't, he must look crazy. The siblings parted and that girl looked at him funny.

"He's definetly cursed." A Hecate girl mumbled.

"It dosent make sense." A Hecate boy muttered, the strawberry blonde girl walked toward Nathan still clutching his hand.

"Elaina wait!" a Hecate boy said but she bent down on the floor to a looked for something under a different bed, Nathan thought Elaina was a cool name, she made her way toward Nathan with a bottle of black liquid, she popped the cap and knelt down to Nathan.

"Don't use that, that's mine Elaina!" A girl said, Elaina looked back to her siblings.

"He did save my life from the big fox." She said and turned back to Nathan, he didn't save her from the fox he just, caught her when the fox dropped her.

"Here this might help." She dumped the black liquid over his hands and then the liquid turned white and splattered on the wall and some of them. Nathan laughed and Elaina started to giggle, "Well that didn't work, sorry, but thanks for catching me earlier, so you gotta name?" She asked, she was kind of a straight to the point person.

"Uh…Nathan." Nathan wasn't very good with girls except kim but that was her sort of sister, Nathan didn't have much friends.

"Cool name."

"uh…th-thanks?" Nathan was lost, he had no social skills being put in a mental institution, Elaina laughed.

"You don't have that many friends do you, because its hard to get two words out of you!" Elaina laughed and Nathan slumped down a little.

"No…" He had no friends, forever alone.

"Well you gotta friend now thanks, Nate!" Elaina smiled at him and Nathan smiled at her, he got his very first friend.

Jason POV:

Jason had followed Reyna to the stables, she put Skippy in one and petted his nose, no one else was there. Jason walked in the stables, "What's up." Reyna didn't look at him.

"Shouldn't you be in the Senate house?"

"It's the big house here, I was thinking we should make some changes to Camp Jupiter." Jason said walking toward her, she whipped her head toward him and glared.

"What kind of changes?" She asked forcefully, Jason saw her bruise, and he played dumb.

"What happened to your face?" He asked dumbly, she put her hand to her cheek.

"Oh that, I was sparing with a camper the other day, I got hit in the face, I know I'm an élite warrior but warriors get injuries to Jason, you should know." She pointed to his pants and Jason grabbed his butt and blushed.

"Yeah."

"Anyway what kind of changes are you going to make." Jason couldn't stop staring at her bruise.

"Changes to make Camp Jupiter more fun and homey, like the campers are campers and not soldiers." Jason explained his eyes glued to the dark purple mark, Reyna looked perplexed.

"Like…" She said wanting him to be more detailed.

"Like we should change…" Jason trailed off.

"Changes like what?" Reyna said, Jason couldn't take it anymore.

"I know Octavian hit you!" He blurted out, Reyna looked surprised.

"What…" Reyna touched her face.

"I know Octavian hit you!" Jason repeated still mad.

"How?" Reyna said quietly, staring at Skippy and she gave him a sugar cube.

"I Irised you earlier today to see where you guys are and in the mist you were arguing and you called him a jerk and he said something mean back and hit you, across the face, really hard!"

"I know Jason I was there." Reyna said.

"And I dove through the mist, Reyna how long has he being doing this, this isn't right!" Jason yelled, she said nothing, for once Jason thought she actually had tears in her eyes, she said nothing.

"Reyna please tell me, we're friends right?" Jason said softly.

"yes." Reyna said quietly.

"Then please tell me I want to help." Jason said, Reyna opened her mouth and struggled with the words.

"Since he was co-praetor three years ago." Jason saw two sparkling drops of water fall from Reyna's eyes. Three years. Three years!

"Reyna your one of the strongest people I know, why don't you divorce him and send him to jail or punish him?" Jason said.

"Because its not Roman." Jason was tired of hearing of that phrase.

"Reyna sometimes its okay to not be Roman screw tradition, I don't even that really is Roman, Reyna I can tell your unhappy, why are you still with him."

Reyna wiped her eyes trying not to show weakness, but her voice quivered, "Because Octavian is Roman and… and…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"And what?" Jason was a few inches from her.

"And Leo's not!" She yelled and she hugged Jason, he hugged her back, he was surprised, Reyna never showed even the slightest sign of weakness and now after keeping her feelings locked up inside her this long, it's all coming out of her in one blow. But did she say Leo? Leo? The same Leo who blew up her camp when he was 14?

"Your okay." Jason tried to comfort her, he held her close and Reyna whispered in his ear.

"I love Leo, but he's not Roman nor responsible…" She sniffled.

Then the worst thing happened, Piper. Jason was comforting Reyna who was whispering in his ear and Piper walked in. For the sake of Jupiter! Jason thought. He froze Piper's kalidiscope eyes were hurt, they were furious and glazed over.

"Piper…" He loosened his grip on Reyna, she shook her head.

"No please, finish!" She yelled and ran off.

"Piper!" Jason yelled.

Oh dear gods he was dead, he broke his promise. He hurt Piper, on accident…

**A/N: Hello... how was the chapter? *smiles evilly* Emotional twist! Haha anyway question of the day what would you name your pegasus? But did you like the chapter hate it have any criticism? If so Review or PM me and don't forget to request, follow, and favorite, I appreciate all of these things! So thanks and see you next chapter :)**


	11. Lies and Truths

**A/N: Hey guys! Please do not bite my head off! I'm sorry that i haven't been posting chapters, its much harder for this story because i want to make this one the best it can be, speaking of which i have a new editor and 'chapter helper' as she likes to put it named Phoebe Hawthorne, she does not have a fanfiction account or anything, but she helps with the fanfiction block, anyway 650+ views! again thanks for the follows and ****fabs, you guys are totally awesome, but here's your chapter, not much action but its meant to be comical...so Read On!**

Piper's POV:

Liar. Liar. Liar! Ugh Piper thought she started to sound like Nathan, but seriously making a promise saying "I'll never hurt you Piper" two hours later he's in the stables having a rendezvous with Reyna. Reyna! Piper already thought Reyna dwarfed her in everything else and now she had to take back Jason. Yup Piper's life was perfect right about now just perfect. Piper was running away from the stables, trying not to cry, they can make her run but, she was not going to satisfy her by crying. She ran into her cabin and jumped under the covers. She felt a pat on her back, It was Lacey.

"It's okay Piper your sister is here for you how dare Jason backstab you like that!" Piper stared at her in disbelief.

"Lacey, how did you know that? That literally just happened three minutes ago!" Piper exclaimed, Lacey gestured to the cabin.

"Hello, daughter of Aphrodite, duh." Lacey giggled Piper went back under her covers.

"C'mon sis you can't stay under there forever!" Piper nodded from underneath her covers.

"Yes I can!" then Piper heard the door open.

"Does anyone know where Piper is? She was summoned for a meeting in the big house." the voice of Travis Stoll said, or Conner she could never tell, but it made sense why he was delivering the message. Lacey poked Piper, "See now you have to get from under your covers." Piper sighed and lifted up her covers and stomped out of her cabin.

Piper walked up to the big house and sighed. She stepped up the squeaky porch steps and met inside, and in the war room. Everyone was there this time, Clarisse and Chris had just gotten back from New Jersey, and with Grover and Juniper too, including the boyfriend stealer and the bigshot two-timer. Piper sat as far away from the as possible.

"Good everyone's here let's get started," Chiron said perkily in wheelchair form, they all looked over to Chiron, "Okay what are our problems, per say."

"I say we got a lot of problems." Piper mumbled, Jason looked over to her.

"What?" He looked upset.

"Oh nothing." Piper said, when it was really something.

"I'm sorry for doing what I did but I didn't do anything wrong!" He stood up.

"That's not what I heard, word going around you were making out with Reyna in the woods." Thalia scolded her brother.

"That's a lie!" Reyna said blushing, Octavian looked flustered.

"Jealous Octavian?" Percy snickered, Octavian frowned and squeezed a tiny rage ball.

"No I don't care at all."

"Your lieing I can see it in your face." Nico smiled, Octavian squeezed the rage ball harder.

"C'mon dude its okay I would be mad to if my wife was…going at it with another dude in the Zeus cabin." Leo shrugged, Jason looked flushed.

"That didn't happen!" Jason said pointing his finger at Leo.

"Well, I wouldn't by crushing on somebody else's girl Leo." Grover said, Reyna blushed and so did Hazel blushing threw her copper skin and turning away.

"Hazel do you still have feelings for Leo?" Frank asked, she looked panicked.

"No way, Leo is nice but I only care about you Frank." Hazel exclaimed.

"That's not what you told me!" Juniper said, Frank looked appalled.

"I thought nymphs were supposed to be nice." Hazel said glaring at Juniper

"Hazel how could you!" Frank said in a hurt voice.

"Oh please brother, I saw you looking at Annabeth's butt the other day!" Clarisse rolled her eyes, Frank seemed speechless and Percy and Hazel had his murder eyes on. Piper noticed Chiron leaving the room for a second and returning with a small vial.

"Demigods, hold out your cups." Chiron said pulling the cork out of the vial.

"Um… Chiron what is that?" Chris asked.

"Trust me Half-Bloods." They all held out their cups and Chiron dropped a drop of purple liquid into each of their cups, it puffed with smoke and sizzled, they drank it and Piper's brain felt like goo, literally.

"Now where were we at with our situations." Chiron smiled and sat back in his wheelchair.

"I screwed up someone's shield in the forges instead of the Minotaur's face it looks like a drunk satyr!" Leo blurted out.

"I do think Leo is kind of cute!" Hazel put her hands over her mouth.

"Annabeth I do think you can be over dramatic and yeah your but did look big in that dress!" Percy blushed furiously.

"I dropped Thalia's toothbrush in the toilet, because I was mad, and I'm not a size two I'm a size 6!" Annabeth looked flustered, Piper and Hazel gasped.

"Okay this dress is not organic, It's from Forever XXI!" Juniper cried.

"Juniper relax we've all been at that dark point in life when we have to shop at Forever XXI." Piper said.

"Okay, I secretly watch My Little Pony in my free time, Applejack is my favorite pony!" Clarisse shook her head, Chris put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, It's on our DVR, but it's okay I know every word of When Harry met Sally!" Chris grimaced at what he just said.

"Okay Okay I did it, I ate a cheese burger! It was a moment of weakness."

"Did you eat all the enchiladas in the pavilion too?" Chrion asked Grover. Frank raised his hand sheepishly.

"No that was me…"

"Okay I wear guyliner, don't judge me!" Nico

"Babe come on, that was pretty obvious." Everyone else in the room nodded, Nico rolled away sulkily.

"I-I hit my wife and I secretly pretend I'm head praetor of all of New Rome, practicing speeches with my teddy bears." Everyone looked wide-eyed at Octavian. Chrion coughed.

"Piper darling are you okay?" He asked Piper's tongue felt slippery.

"No I'm not, Jason was hugging Reyna in the stables and didn't tell me, after he promised he wouldn't hurt me. He's a huge jerk!" Piper screamed.

"I wasn't doing it voluntarily I was comforting her!" Jason yelled.

"He's telling the truth!" Reyna blurted out. There was a shimmering light above the ping-pong table, an old curmudgeonly grandma, in a floral blouse with a blue sweater over it and big library glasses and a mu mu skirt, she was cackling so much Piper thought she might have a heart attack.

"Oh you kiddies are so hilarious." They all stared at the floating old woman.

"Um…whose the broad?" Leo mumbled, the old woman scowled.

"I am Apate, and you all have made my day with all the lies and even the truth, it was very amusing, so since I do lie a lot listen up, you did not pass the test, and now you must not go to the land of no monsters, Oh and Leo you are very polite boy see you later you brats." Apate cackled and shimmered away.

"So did that mean she said I was rude?" Leo asked and Annabeth stood up awkwardly.

"That was Apate, personification of deceit, and she was trying to make us go to the Sea of monsters, because she was lying."

**A/N: What you think? So many lies and truths I hope you liked it, and I guess you know where there going next chapter! Thats right the sea of monsters i wonder what will happen... anyway Fav,Follow,Review, and PM. Oh and tell me about cool PJO and HOO stories, thanks see you next chapter.**


	12. In the hold he goes!

**A/N: HEy guys long time no see! So don't be mad! I am one person trying to update to very different story, so here's some news, 1. As you all can see this every day thing is not happening so, you will at least get like two per week maybe one... but that is the minimum I'm coming to a break where no more work will be piled on so I will have more time to write. 2. sorry for the short chapter, i figured you needed something to know i wasn't dead. 3. Your next chapter will be long and I**'**m currently almost done, so maybe you'll get two for a night, any way, Read ON!**

Leo did not like were this quest was going. He knew lots of other people have been to the Sea of Monsters, like Percy and Annabeth, but anything that's basically explaining a 'sea' of monsters, well Leo wasn't to thrilled about it. Especially after the truth section and the old broad calling him rude. They were all just sitting there, not saying anything. This was too awkward, Leo decided to try to lighten the mood.

"Well, good meeting! I feel like we've all bonded but have been scared for life at the same time! So what should we do next?" Leo clasped his hands together and rubbed them, everyone got out of their daze.

"Next stop Sea of Monsters, I guess..." Jason mumbled. "Whose going?" Grover asked his voice sounded a bit nervous and he bleated a bit, Juniper held his hand. Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Grover you don't have to go, it's okay to be scared, I bet we all are." Annabeth said reassuringly, Grover pouted.

"I'm not scared, I'm Lord of the Wild!" He raised his voice a bit, Percy smiled.

"Polyphemus." Percy said, and Grover jumped in his chair.

"Jerk." Grover said sitting back down.

"Okay, so Grover we'll come back to you but I definitely know one person whose not going." Thalia said. Nico was back in the room at this point.

"Who?" he asked. "You dead boy." Thalia said like he should have known, Nico shook his head.

"Not uh, no way I'm letting you go there alone, plus I want to go!" Nico whined as he sort of bounced causing his wheelchair to roll back a little, Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Nico you still can't move your legs, plus someone needs to watch over Nathan and Kim, and what about Rachel? Nico we need you to stay here and help watch over camp." Thalia explained, Nico sighed.

"Alright I'll stay." Nico frowned. "Good boy." Thalia said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm staying to, Honey you should go with them, you haven't been on adventure like this in a while, and since I'm giving you my blessing, you should take it before I start worrying." Juniper smiled, Grover looked concerned. "But what about you?" Grover asked , rubbing Juniper's hand softly, she smiled a genuinely beautiful smile, Leo had only seen one like that when he saw Echo.

"Me? I'll be fine, I'll take care of the forest and probably Nico too!" Juniper laughed, Nico frowned.

"Hey!" Nico sounded offended, than Jason whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Okay so Juniper and Nico and obviously Rachel are not going, what about him, did everyone just ignore what he said when everyone was telling the truth?" Leo like everyone else glared at Octavian who slumped in his chair. Leo thought he was scum, actually he was lower than scum, he was like the stuff that you find under Leo's bed after a month, oil covered moldy food and dirty lug nuts, but Octavian was still lower than that. How could he do that to Reyna, or why! Leo thought Reyna had a cold, serious, dull, outer shell but if you keep hitting it and hitting it you find the real Reyna, the beautiful, funny, happy, sweet Reyna. Leo only met that arena once, it was a couple of months before she purposes to Octavian, or showed any interest in him. And now what this guy decides it's okay to do this!

"Well we shouldn't keep him at camp, he'd be a danger to the campers, but we have to contain him before his trial." Annabeth said never breaking her scary face Octavian gulped.

"Trial?" He seemed upset, Leo was happy to see him like this but at the same time he felt bad for wishing bad on others, but on the other hand only was Octavian, so he went back to not caring.

"Yes trial, you should be thankful, we could have just put you in mortal jail." Annabeth snapped, Leo had an idea. "We could keep him in the Argo II hold you know." Leo smiled evilly. They all looked at him funny.

"When did you add a prison in the ship?!" Piper said, Leo frowned.

"I built it after Buford sprayed me with Lemon Pledge on the Argo II, I was going to give him a time out and put him in the corner, but he is a table, so I just built another level for the hold," Leo explained and glared at Octavian, "It be the perfect place for you." Leo smiled, and looked at the others, Chiron didn't say anything, Leo assumed that that meant it was okay with him.

"Okay let's vote, all agree to having Octavian stay in the hold of the Argo II, say I." Chiron said.

"I!" Everyone besides Octavian said.

"Okay majority rules, his trial will be held after the quest." Chiron said and rolled out of the room, Leo stood up.

"Okay everybody listen up, I need to do some checks on the Argo with Festus, get your clothes together, who knows how long this will take, especially after the Frank ran out of fitting pants epidemic of 2012." Leo laughed, Nico rolled himself out of the room, and Thalia followed, everyone began to stand up and make their way to leave the room.

"Hey guys get in here!" Nico yelled from the infirmary, everyone walked single file in the infirmary to where Rachel's bunk was. Her green eyes were open wide, she looked around at all the smiling faces.

"Have a nice nap?" Leo laughed, Rachel glared and coughed.

"I'm going to kill Apollo." She said weakly, everyone chuckled.

"We're glad you're awake, at least we get to see you before we leave." Piper said, Rachel looked upset.

"L-l-leave." She managed, the demigods nodded.

"Yeah we're leaving for the Sea of Monsters in an hour or two." Percy said glumly.

"No..." Rachel shook her head.

"Rachel chill we'll be ho-"

"No... no no no no..." Rachel closed her eyes and went back to sleep, Leo scratched his head.

"Well that was short, now everyone get packed, Festus doesn't like it when he has to wait, he gets all worked up and then the plumbing bursts and... well just don't be late!" Leo said and walked out the door.

**A/N: I know I know its like a filler chapter but you have some key imformation for the next chapter, like location, whose going, and that Octavian is going to be in jail! I enjoyed writing that part any way see you in hopefully a bit!**


	13. Gimpy

**A/N: Hey guys told you I would upload in the same day! If by same day 12:30 am counts... anyway I have the next chapter for you another Leo chapter, because there's not to many of those, but anyway I hope you like it please Fav, Follow, and Review! I really appreciate it so...Read On!**

Leo's POV:

The others were leaning off the rail to the boat waving goodbye, but not Leo. He was busy in the engine room, it kept spurting oil at him.

"Festus please stop, I'm sorry they were late, I told them they had to be on time I swear on the River Styx!" The engine squirted a glop of oil in Leo's face, he got mad.

"Hey, that was totally un called for and you know that!" Leo kicked the engine, and his foot hurt.

"Okay I guess I deserved that," Leo said jumping on his other foot, "Okay let's compromise if you take off so we can set sail and later I'll shine your head with lemon pledge!" Leo said and more oil spat out at him, Leo spit some oil out and fixed his bandana, "Sorry! I'm sorry! I meant Outdoor fresh Pledge, I know Buford likes Lemon Pledge and you like Outdoor Fresh Pledge, but you have to set sail." Leo said and the engine purred and turned on, it was ready to go, Leo patted the machinery, "Thanks buddy." He ran out of the engine room to the ships helm and grabbed the Wii remote and they started to sail away. Leo carefully moved the Wii remote and Percy laughed behind him.

"What happened Leo? Did you dump a gallon of black paint on you to be a ninja? Because like we said before, even in front of a black wall, we can see you." Leo rolled his eyes and focused on the sea. Everything was smooth sailing, until they were in the Sea of Monsters.

* * *

Leo was getting creeped out, was he supposed to be hearing creepy noises? And was there supposed to be fog everywhere? It was like they were in a cheap pirate movie. Leo put the Wii remote down and moved back into the engine room, he checked every single thing down to the screws everything was fine. A can hit the back of his head, it was the Outdoor fresh Pledge can, Leo picked it up, and rubbed the wall.

"Well everything seems to be fine, sure I'll polish your head now Festus, just…keep watch." Leo said and walked onto the top deck. He slowly walked over toward the figurehead, Festus. Then he heard a bump on the starboard side of the Argo II. Leo jumped and ran over to the right railing, and he saw a fish. He face palmed his self and made his way over to Festus and sprayed the pledge on his nose, Leo took off his bandana and wiped Festus's nose in tiny circles, he leaning over and sat on the base of Festus's neck. Steam went through Festus's nose.

"I know Festus its good to be shiny." Then Leo looked at the eerie water, it was the fish from the side of the boat. The fish looked up at Leo and made a noise like it was whistling. Leo was amused by this, Leo whistling back. The fish got closer Leo could see it better it had two big black eyes and a small mouth. The fish's eyes moved as it whistled to Leo, he laughed.

"Festus look at this fish! It's so cool."

"What's so cool?" Piper said, Jason was with her, they were holding hands, they leaned over the boat.

"Oh its this fish it can whistle!" The fishes eyes got bigger and it disappeared in the dark water, Leo must of scared it away, he frowned.

"What fish?" Jason said as they walked back toward the helm.

"I swear there was a fish!" Leo yelled at them, he went back to polishing Festus's head and then he heard a splash.

"Leo!" A shrill scream came from Piper, Leo looked up. That wasn't a fish and those weren't really big eyes, those were nostrils and the mouth were scale lines. Yup black and red scales, but it gets better, as the creature raised more and more out of the water, the snake thing had scorpion claws and beady red eyes. Leo gaped at the massive thing, he thought it was a creepy snake scorpion thing, horrible name but scary, it hissed at him, flicking its blood red tongue at Leo, it opened its mouth and bared its poiseness fangs.

"Mierda!" Leo whimpered, he was frozen on Festus then one thing entered his mind, _Run you idiot! _Leo heard Jason sound the alarm Leo inched his way back toward the deck and the creepy snake thing swung his claw at the ship, its claws were different lengths, one was really short and one was unusually long, Leo decided to nickname it Gimpy. Leo jumped back on the deck and ran toward the helm, he grabbed the Wii remote and moved it right trying to drive it away from Gimpy, but he disappeared back into the water. Everyone else was getting on the main deck.

"What happened?" Clarisse yelled at Leo.

"Gimpy!" He yelled fiddling with the controls, then the boat was hit on the port side sending everyone lurching to the right. Festus blew oil out his nose, Leo ran to Festus and petted his head.

"It's okay buddy we got this, go into attack mode." This meant fire everything at the scary thing. Percy was controlling the water now, and Jason was manipulating the weather sort of, clouds rolled in and thunder rumbled. Gimpy's tail, which was of course a scorpion tail because it was Leo's luck, popped up out of the sea and scraped the top deck Piper jumped out-of-the-way just in time from being smushed.

"Annabeth what the heck is this thing!" Chris yelled looking all around in the middle of the deck, Annabeth looked around too.

"I'm not sure at the moment, let's just say its big and is trying to kill us, so it's a monster!" She yelled. Then Gimpy bumped the bottom of the Argo, Festus made a high-pitched steam noise and Leo went wide-eyed.

"No way, I'm going Festus!" Leo ran to the lower decks, past the engine room and to the brig/hold, it was flooding, Gimpy caused a small leak. Leo was furious at that dumb thing, he looked around for the leak and spotted Octavian standing on the cell toilet, the water upper ankle-deep. He thought for a second, and ran to the lock, Octavian seemed surprised, Leo opened the cell door and Octavian pushed past him running toward the upper decks.

"Thanks repair boy!" Octavian said, Leo didn't like being called that by him it was okay when everyone else said it. Leo went inside Octavian's cell and looked on the floor, there was a hole coming from the edge between the floor and the wall, Leo quickly pulled out a roll of duck tape and put about ten pieces of duct tape over the hole. Leo would come back to it later, but duct tape did solve everything. Then the boat lurched and he felt a strong bump from the wall he was next to. Leo flew left and his head hit the cell bars. He clawed the bars and pulled himself up and stumbled out of the cell rubbing his head. Leo heard a tapping and machine noises from the Argo II it was Festus speaking machine, he was basically saying, _Ow! My engine Leo come help! And then blow this thing up before he hurts me again please! _With a sore head Leo ran down a level and through a few hallways to the engine room, it was flooding about calf length, Leo hoped this wouldn't end up like the Titanic. Leo burst in the room, the engine was beat up and boiling, and the water wasn't helping the situation. Leo grabbed materials out of his tool belt and quickly went to work. The Argo was hit again and his head hit the engine, his vision was going fuzzy. Leo kept going at the engine trying to save it, the engine squirted oil at him and made noises, _Leo up here now! _Leo obeyed Festus and ran up the stairs his heart was pounding, he lost Festus already he wasn't going to lose the Argo II, too. Leo burst onto the main deck, Percy and Jason was using the ocean and wind to make a small hurricane on Gimpy but it wasn't going very well, Piper, Hazel and Annabeth were working on getting Gimpy's tail away from the helm, Clarisse, Reyna, Chris, and Thalia were battling the beast head on from the boat slashing at its gargantuan claws and Grover was playing his pan flute, trying to use magic to harm Gimpy, and Frank was a big shark attacking Gimpy. Leo ran to the helm and messed with the controls, missiles, Greek fire, Bombs started pelting Gimpy but the stupid thing wouldn't quit! Leo tried more fire power, but it had scales that were like protective rocks, it was a giant poison-ess flexible armored, monster, against a smaller boat full of powerful demigods that couldn't touch the dang thing. Leo banged his head on the controls, the remembered his head bump, he realized he set off the wrong button, the Argo II crashed head on into Gimpy, he roared and hissed in anger, Gimpy clipped off the smaller mast and it crashed on the deck, dang it! Leo thought. Them Gimpy swung his larger longer claw at the deck toward the girls, specifically, Reyna. Leo didn't think for a second, she would have got out-of-the-way herself, but Leo was Leo, he dived to starboard and pushed Reyna, well pushed isn't the right word more like an epic air jump and then tackled Reyna. He landed in a very 'awkward' position on Reyna, Leo saw her cheek color change to red, he wasn't sure if she was mad or if she was blushing. Gimpy's claw swung over their heads. Reyna stared up at Leo.

"Leo you may get up now you know!" She yelled and Leo did, and rubbed his head.

"Sorry I wasn't sure if you were going to dodge or duck or-"

"Look out!" Reyna yelled. Leo looked left right as he was in a death grip of a huge, hard, _very_ sharp claw. It took him up in the air, Gimpy swung Leo round and round, he felt like he was on a roller coaster, but this one wasn't as fun.

"U-U-n-n-c-c-c-o-o-o-o-l-l-l-l-l!" Leo said as he was being shook rapidly back and forth.

"Leo! He heard Reyna say. Percy and Jason were doing all they could to make Gimpy let go, then Frank, in Great White Shark form jumped out of the water and bit Gimpy's torso. This made the snake scorpion tighten his grip around Leo and scream, Leo felt like a zit about to be popped, his face was purple. Gimpy had enough of this, he started to use his tail against the Argo. Leo looked down, he was somewhat high up but the water looked like rapids with huge waves and with the clouds thunder, it started to rain. Thalia looked like he was done with the monster and she commanded lightning to strike Gimpy, he went under, still holding Leo, who held his breath, Leo couldn't see anything under the murky water, he just felt a huge head ache and lots of heart ache because of his poor ship. After a minute Gimpy emerged still clutching onto Leo, who was gasping for air. Gimpy was wailing on the boat waving Leo like a rag doll, sadly he did throw up, that embarrassed him, but he was too afraid to care. He stared into Gimpy's blood red eyes he seemed to be scarred. Gimpy was scarred of the ship and people, but when he was with Leo he didn't threaten Gimpy. Leo realized they had to stop attacking.

"Guys…" He wheezed, oh yeah that was a problem, being suffocated didn't help with the talking stuff. Then bam! Clarisse with a sword and spear cut off the arm Gimpy was holding Leo in. Leo was falling still in the now severed claw. The claw crashed into the Sea with him and Leo sank and sank in the dark water, he couldn't see anything in front of him except the muffled sounds of distress. His ears were hurting the pressure was getting out of hand, he wriggled and squirmed out of the claw, but then the current pushed him in a new direction, Leo couldn't get to the top, he gasped and water went in his lungs, that's when Leo went unconscious.

**A/N: What'd you think? Like the cliffhanger lol. Anyway hope you enjoyed your longer then usual chapter. So Review, Follow and Fav, I really appreciate it, oh and tell me about some cool PJO fanfics. Well... see you next chapter! :)**


	14. Annabeth observes a monster to closely

**A/N: Hey Guys! What... What? I'm actually uploading? *gasp* Sorry sorry sorry *insert as many 'sorrys' as you need to feel better* So I've just been tied up with family and Easter weekend, and during the week I kept trying to think of what would happen in this chapter, but here it is, and I am actually working on the next one, honest. So 1,000+ views, Thanks! And thanks for the follows favs reviews and thanks for not giving up on reading this story yet. So enough of this ramble which I should really stop doing and Read On!**

Percy watched one freaked out Leo drop into the Sea of Monsters, in a severed claw. It felt unreal, he'd been here before but nothing like this ever happened. Percy snapped out of his daze and ran the railing, the claw, Leo, both gone, Percy took off his shoes and got ready to dive in until he heard something behind him.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled over to him, she looked scared out of her mind.

"Annabeth trust me, I'll come back this time."

"Perseus…" Annabeth said with her eyes glazed over, Percy put on the most confident face he could.

"Trust me!" He yelled over to her, the wind and rain making it hard to see and hear. Annabeth nodded. Percy dove into the water, the current was strong and the water was almost black. Percy went with the current for a while, trying to sense anything unusual. Percy looked toward the sea floor and saw it. A massive deformed claw, the monsters claw. Leo fell into the sea in that claw, Percy manipulated the water to make a current push him to the bottom. He surveyed the severed claw, and Leo wasn't in it. He checked the inner part of the claw, those things on the inside of a claw (Percy couldn't remember the name), Percy saw a few of those things were broken or worn out. Could Leo have possibly escaped the claw? Even if he did the current could have washed him away. Percy shook his head and continued to search, avoiding the area were the monster was.

Annabeth's POV:

Annabeth watched Percy dive in, she held her breath as she heard the splash of her Seaweed Brain, jumping into the Sea of Monsters. Annabeth stood there staring at the spot he was until the snake scorpion thing hissed, causing her ears to ring. She turned back to the massive roaring monster, it lost its longer claw, now it was definitely weaker but still had the armor like Achilles. They were fighting a 6 ton monster attacking a 5 ton war ship, they needed a strategy besides throwing pointy things at it. Outside was not working for them, if they could throw a bomb or something when the snake thing opens its mouth maybe they can kill it, Annabeth saw it work once in a video game Percy was playing once. Her thoughts were cut off by a tail about to smush her, Annabeth rolled out-of-the-way and unsheathed her dagger again. She needed an opportunity for it to open its mouth, just then Percy popped out of the water and flopped back on the deck like a dolphin, he got up and willed himself dry, one of the many of his special powers. Annabeth sighed with relief, thank the gods he's alive.

"I can't find him, even for me its to hard to see." Percy said with remorse, Annabeth felt awful, Leo was a good person, a good friend, and kind, it was a shame, but she couldn't let anybody else fall into the sea.

"We'll deal with this later, I'm gonna miss Leo but we have to save his ship for him, it's the least we can do, just get the scorpion snake whatever's mouth open, I'll do the rest from there." Annabeth smiled and gripped her dagger, Percy furrowed his brows at her.

"What are you gonna do?" He said, Annabeth locked eyes with him, his green eyes had the mischievous glint but were concerned.

"Trust me." She smiled, Percy shrugged and yelled the orders to the rest, Frank got out of the water and lied down on deck, Hazel tended to him, as he took deep breaths. Frank stood up, he could barely fight, it must have tired being a shark.

"Frank don't push yourself man the helm." Annabeth said, and made her way closer to Festus the figurehead. Percy nudged Thalia and Jason and said something that Annabeth couldn't here, they both nodded. All three of them kind of yelled a battle cry like, "Ahhhhh," and power came out of them, they had a combined hurricane moment and tried to aim it for the wound where its longer claw was until Clarisse chopped it off. Lightning, water, wind all on the one spot, like a giant hammer made of the elements. The creature moved to the front of the boat and wailed. Perfect opportunity for Annabeth to go threw with her plan, it was probably the most stupidest thing she had ever done in her life. She ran and dove off of Festus's head, and landed on the tongue of the monster, Percy and Grover were screaming their heads off.

"Annabeth!" They both yelled as she entered the thing. It closed its mouth and tried to swallow Annabeth. Two things, one, snake scorpion's mouths do not smell good at all, and two, trying not to be swallowed whole by a monster is like clawing up a wet treadmill on super fast mode and they cover the whole 'throat'. Annabeth dug her celestian bronze knife into the throat of the beast for a hold. The soft wet pink tissue around her jiggled, it was working but she needed to pierce the heart, which meant going lower. She held her breath and removed her dagger and slipped down a disgusting slide. She could feel herself getting closer to the stomach, she stabbed her dagger into a soft part of tissue again, she pushed her limbs against the squishy 'walls' and took the dagger out and sliced, she felt a rhythmic thumping, Annabeth was close to the chest cavern. Slowly and totally grossed out she went into the hole she made and if she remembered correctly from AP Biology in high school, she was out of the Trachea and in the right lung of the snake anatomy, the liver of a fish anatomy or the testis of a scorpion anatomy, for her sake she hoped she was in a lung. Regardless it stank of rotten seafood and was drenched with blood and salvia. Breathing threw her mouth now ao she didn't have to smell anything, Annabeth started cutting anything with her dagger, she felt the creature dying, then she spotted the heart, prayed to any god that was listening, and stabbed it, blood gushed out like a waterfall on her, she definitely killed it or it was just taking its time dying. Some stuff got in her mouth, she spit, and decided she can deal with the smell, but she was done with the crawling around its organs. Now if she planned how to get out that would have been great. Well if she was in the heart chamber, its shell would be one of these walls. Since, Annabeth couldn't tell which way was up, she desperately slashed everything around her like a mad woman until she felt shell, she rammed her dagger on it over and over kicking up her foot trying to crack it. With one final blow she heard a crack, and pushed on it, a piece of the scales/shell broke open and she crawled out then she was falling, the monster was collapsing into the water she lost balanced and fell, but was caught by Jason's wind power, and floated to the deck, Percy was right there, squeezing the life out of her, he kissed her, Annabeth guessed he didn't care that she was covered in monster blood and dust and other stuff.

"That was the most disgusting thing that I've ever done and seen." Annabeth said.

"Even more then the sewers in the Meat Packing district?" He smiled, Annabeth nodded.

"definitely."

"Please don't pull a Bianca and scare don't me like that ever again!" Percy said cradling Annabeth's head close to him.

"Now you know how it feels to be scared out of your mind, and what's pulling a Bianca?" Annabeth asked, Percy smiled as if looking back on a distant memory.

"Oh nothing, you weren't there, you were too busy being captured by a Titan and all." Annabeth scowled at Percy then looked to the left side of the boat where Leo fell in. Reyna was looking over the bar, Piper and Jason next to her. Annabeth and Percy walked over to them, Annabeth had to figure out what they were going to do next.

**A/N: Hey was that a lovly chapter, I tried not to be to graphic in the monster, but i could of been much worse, just saying... anyway if you liked this chapter o like this story review, guest or member, and if you hated this chapter and hate this story, tell me, I like ****criticism :) Also Fav, Follow, and PM so enough with the advertisement of this story I'm gonna o back to writing, and Happy Easter, and for people who don't celebrate easter happy sunday! **


	15. Sinking in

**A/N: Hey guys this is chapter 15, and I posted the next day, despite being an insomniac. Any way, I'm excited this is the first full Frank chapter, I want to make him bigger in the story since Frank is usaual quiet, on the other hand thank you for just reading the story and lasting this long, and also i ****appreciate the reviews and follows, and please keep doing that, I want to know how y'alls feel, and I like opinions, (considering people say I'm to opinionated), so just thanks for everything you guys inspire me to right, and I'm being honest. So enough with this mushy gushy moment which you all probably should have skipped, and Read On!**

Frank POV:

Stop shaking, stop shaking. Frank kept saying to himself, he was trying to sail a house on water. Frank was never the best driver, he avoided it by letting Hazel drive or walking, so sailing wasn't any easier. Especially when the only person who knows how to work the boat fell in the Sea of Monsters. Frank had mixed feelings about what just happened. He wasn't as cold-hearted as Octavian, he did feel awful that Leo could be or is most likely dead, but he did still hit on Hazel, that really annoyed him. But scarred was the biggest feeling, Frank wish he listened to what Leo said about the Argo. He might as well be blind trying to steer. He heard a few whimpers to his right or the... Port side? Or Starboard? Frank glanced over, and most of the girls seemed to be breaking down, and Jason and Percy didn't look this mad since they saw Gaia, and Chris and Clarisse went off to check the lower decks, but Clarisse seemed to be frowning too. Frank kept looking back and forth from the others back to the confusing controls.

Jason pounded his fist on the railing.

"Jackson why didn't you save him!" Jason yelled.

"I couldn't see under there!" Percy said defensively, Jason crossed his arms.

"Says the son of the sea-god, the word sea in their means your suppose to be good with water!" He yelled.

"What are you blaming Leo falling in he water on me?" Percy asked.

"No I'm blaming the attack on you, it was a water monster, water, couldn't you use your stupid water powers to sense this and tell Leo to steer the boat away!" Jason said, Frank saw Percy was losing his temper.

"How about you, couldn't you have used your magically superman power to use the wind and float him to the ship?" Percy yelled.

"I was a bit busy with the monster Perseus!" Percy started to mimic Jason.

"Meh meh meh meh." He said in a high-pitched voice using his hand like a mouth.

"Quit mimicking me!"

"quit blaming me!

"Quit blaming me!" They broke out into a hand slap fight, they looked so immature.

Frank got nervous, it was hard enough to steer a house without people yelling.

"Boys calm down, Leo may still be alive, and its nobody's fault." Piper said trying to sneak in her charmspeak.

"And how do you know he's not dead, I felt the current in there it was like rapids sucking people down further in the water." Percy said exhaling.

"Well... I don't..."

"What about Hazel she is the daughter of Pluto." Reyna said, with a smidgen of hope, Frank has never seen Reyna show any emotion, except anger, and back at camp before the giant war, before Jason did the exchange. Hazel was by Frank, everyone looked at her, Frank looked at her, Hazel looked strained, Frank knew she felt uncomfortable.

"Well?" Grover asked, Frank forgot Grover was here, Hazel shifted a bit, Frank could see her body tense up.

"I'm sorry guys but that is sort of a Hades thing sensing if people are alive or dead, Pluto focuses on the riches and stuff, I can't do it." Hazel said, Jason got more frustrated.

"Great Hazel, just great, c'mon can't you try or something there the same person er... God! What's so important about Pluto then, huh. Now we don't know whether or not Leo is dead, but we can always go to you if we wanted to screw our lives up with jewels!" Jason yelled and rubbed his head, Hazel backed up a bit, Frank got mad.

"Dude, quit blaming Hazel for not being all like 'I see dead people' and- woah woah!" Frank almost dropped the wii remote the ship shuddered a bit. Frank quickly recovered, sweating now.

"Well what do we do now, hmm, anyone got a plan?" Percy said glaring at Jason.

"I don't know ask your fiancée she is the one with the plan, right?" Jason said sourly. Everyone turned to Annabeth.

"Hey I just saw more of a mister that I've ever wanted to see, I'm working on what happens next." Annabeth said defensively, Jason sighed heavily.

"Amazing, we're 11, no 10 demigods, a faun, and Octavian on a floating coffin, with no plan, and no idea what to do next or sail this thing, so ecstatic right now you guys!" Jason said sarcastically, Thalia grabbed his ear and put him in a head lock and gave him a noogie, Frank suppressed a laugh. "Hey!" Jason said unable to get out of Thalia's arm.

"Listen bro, get rid of the attitude because I'm still your older sister, I will give you a time out!" Thalia said harshly.

"Your not my mom, and your younger than me technically, and you can't force me to do anything, stupid!" Jason mocked, it was like they were fighting children.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" She twisted his ear.

"Ow ow ow... Pipes!" He yelled, Piper shook her head.

"Sorry babe, you do deserve it for being rude." Piper shrugged, Jason went to his knees as Thalia bent Jason's ear.

"Ow it's not my fault!" He whined.

"Then who's is it?" Reyna said, then a man, who looked no more than 35, appeared above Jason one hand on his head. The man had olive skin, black curly hair and a clean and trimmed mustache and goatee combo. he was wearing baggy red mc hammer looking pants with a black line squiggly pattern, a red cloak but with no hood, no shirt, no shoes, and a white half mask. The man frowned, "Well its certainly not my fault, it's probably the chubby Chinese man who can't man a boat, just look at him, he's shaking!" The man laughed Frank felt offended. Hazel touched his arm, she gave him a stay calm expression.

"W-who are y-you?" Grover's voice wavered, "Blahhh." Grover bleated and covered his mouth. The man laughed again, "I've heard of you lord of the wild, I heard you were awkward but not this wimpy."

"Hey, don't talk to Grover like that, and answer him, who are you?" Percy said forcefully.

The man smiled, "Well dimwitted Perseus Jackson I am-"

"Momus the personified concept of blame and criticism." Annabeth finished for him, He turned toward her, eyes like daggers and blacker then coal.

"Why aren't you a know it all Annabeth Chase, but yes she is correct, Momus is the name, and it was fun for a while, but my sister already made you all fight, your beginning to be a bore, I think the one causing it is miss McLean, always trying to stop the fighting, such a buzz kill." He yawned and floated toward the helm, Frank tried to keep a steady hand as the creeper looked over his shoulder.

"Sister? Bore? Are we being watched or something?" Frank asked, Momus laughed coldly in Frank's ear.

"Well I blame my siblings for getting me all excited, but that information is confidential, but I must tell you, your all taking too long to do this so we comprised, after this you will have one more pit stop until you arrive at the island we made, just remember, no one in this world can find it, the island finds you," Momus sighed, "It is annoying to talk in riddles and such, this is so dumb, but confusing you all and seeing the dumb expressions on your young faces is amusing."

"Wait what do you mean by pit stop, and what's the deal with this island what's it called?" Jason said taking a step forward, Momus put his hand in Jason's face.

"Questions so many questions, but we never thought of a name for the island so I suppose I'll name it for you, hmm…Momus the island, no maybe that's a bit self-centered, or The Island of Pain? No no to harsh, well I'll go for very cliché, The island's name shall be _**To ni̱sí ti̱s apelpisías**_ Yes yes, very fitting."

"The Island of despair." Grover swallowed hard, Momus rolled his eyes.

"Wow you can speak Greek I'm so impressed, not, well it has not been a pleasure being here, but before I go…" Momus made a finger gun and pointed it at the controls, he pushed down the thumb trigger and black light shot out of his index finger and at the controls, everything went red and an alarm started blaring

"Oops, Frank watch what you press!" Momus laughed and shimmered away. The siren kept blaring and red lights flashed everywhere, then big black letters flashed across the red screen, "We're sinking do something not Leo!" It said, Frank assumed it was Festus. But then reality hit him, sinking equals titanic, they needed to get off the boat. Suddenly, Clarisse and Chris, who were soaked head from to toe, burst onto the main deck.

"The ship is flooding, so many big holes and no duct tape." Chris said gasping for air. "Quick we need to get off this boat, can't we escape in the emergency subs?" Annabeth asked, Clarisse grunted and shook her head.

"No we're screwed, that disgusting little weasel Octavian got in one and fired them all, I tried to stop him but I'm not daughter of Poseidon. Although he is missing most of the back of his shirt and all of the skin that was there." Clarisse smirked, Hazel looked questionably at her.

"How-"

"You don't want to know, it's going to haunt my dreams forever." Chris whimpered.

"Quit being such a baby Chrissy, and if anything important is in your rooms you have about 30 to save it." Clarisse said squishing her shoes over to the railing.

All the boys grabbed their girlfriends or fiancées, "I've got what I need right here." They all said in unison, Frank felt bad for Reyna, Thalia and Grover, they were without their partners.

Thalia clasped both their shoulders, "Yup I'm good, us losers gotta stick together." Grover and Thalia laughed, Reyna just smiled. The red flashing screen had more black words appear on the screen, "Touching, now I'm sinking, goodbye world, I'll miss you Leo, and save yourselves dopes!" Festus said…er typed…er wrote? Such a drama dragon Frank thought, he smiled and he grabbed Hazel's sword and ran to front of the boat. Using what strength he had left Frank sliced Festus from the boat and carried his ginormous and very heavy head over to the guys, they helped Frank out.

"See your not dead again, well if you can die." Frank chuckled, Festus half-heartedly blew smoke.

"So what do we do now drown?" Thalia asked. Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances and smiled, Grover kind of nervously laughed then bleated.

"Hey what's up with the creepy faces?" Piper asked. Percy and Annabeth laughed, he embraced her as they stood on the railing.

"Hope this works." Percy smiled, he whistled loudly.

"Rainbow!" Annabeth yelled. Frank finally thought they lost their marbles, but then colorful fish horses popped up out of no where.

"What the heck are those things?" Jason asked.

"Hippocampus," Reyna stated everyone stared at her, What I did used to live on Circe's island, I see things." She smiled and jumped off the railing, this surprised Frank. Meanwhile the Argo II was almost completely sunken. Percy hugged Annabeth tightly and they jumped off the railing. Thalia threw Grover over the railing, while laughing her head off, and vaulted over the railing too. Jason used he's epic wind powers to remove Festus and gently put him in the water were Percy made a bubble for it... Err... Him and strapped it to his Hippocampus. Next Jason flew off the edge Piper holding on to him then Chris pushed Clarisse who grabbed his shirt and took him down with her. Frank stared at the controls and turned to a smiling Hazel, she took his had and went in her tiptoes and gave Frank a check kiss, he was still very tall and she was still short. Together they jumped over the railing and both on the got on a Hippocampus. Hazel was in the front so she can control the thing and Frank wrapped his arms around her waist holding on tight. He looked over his shoulder watching the Argo II sink. He slightly said sorry to the ship and thanked it, for bringing his friends together, even if it was in a life threatening situations sort of thing.

**A/N: Hey how'd you like the chapter? I'm terrible with coming up with island names, and I wanted to get to the point with this fic so it doesn't drag, but anyway please please Review, Follow and Fav, I really appreciate it, So before I ramble again, I would like to say Read On! ****_Wait_**** have a message from my OCs...**

**Nathan: Hey we're not dead, we're back at camp with Nico and Rachel, and They're not deleted from the telling of this story, which is really accurate, just saying.**

**Kimberly: Hey quit hogging the author's note, oh by the way the next chapter is about how-**

**Nathan: Don't give it away Kim!**

**Kimberly: Well then... anyway just saying thanks, rabbguin is really nice to us and makes Nathan seem much more cuter than he is because I am way cuter than him.**

**Nathan: I'm not cute!**

**Kimberly: Tell that to your friend.**

**Nathan: *Turns to Elaina***

**Elaina:*Pushes him, while blushing* That didn't happen Nate, anyway thanks for everything, and tell rabbguin how you feel about us, we could use a better sense of manners. *stares at Nathan***

**Nathan: *nervously gets up* well that's it for now see you soon!**

**Kimberly: Bye readers!**

**Elaina: Bye! *turns to Kim.* Such a blabber mouth. **

**Kim:*smiles***


	16. Brother and Sister

**A/N: Hey guys, another chapter, So how do you like the story so far? Anyways, Read on!**

Percy's POV:

These were the most uncooperative Hippocampus Percy had ever met. They were way to friendly and excited making them lose focus and not listen to Percy. Unfortunately Rainbow was in the back of the heard so it was hard to do a telepathic conversation with just him when 8 other Hippocampus being like, _"Oh my gods lord such an honor thank you, thank you._" Or "_How come you never visit anymore lord, what you forgot about us you don't care about us lord, how could you lord!_"

"No guys I do care, and its no big deal, and- guys, guys, Be quiet_!"_ The Hippocampus freaked out after what Percy said, and started breaking their formation.

"Oh lord we're sorry sorry!"

"We never meant to fail you!"

"Oh we've failed, We don't deserve sugar cubes, we disappointed Lord Perseus." The Hipocampus said all at once, Percy face smacked his forehead and sighed. Annabeth who was holding onto Percy's back patted his head.

"You okay Seaweed brain?" She asked, Percy sighed.

"I'm fine it's just, the Hippocampus keep yelling." Annabeth shook her head and chuckled, Percy forgot that when he was talking to the Hippocampus, the others didn't hear what they were saying. Annabeth looked toward the dropping sun, it was getting dark.

"Percy we need to rest and find shelter on an island." Annabeth said, Percy shrugged.

"There's nothing for about 21 miles we got a little bit more riding until… a certain island… its very… Cozy." Percy said and looked back in front of him, Annabeth turned his head and glared.

"Perseus…don't you dare take us to Calypso's island." Annabeth growled, Percy gulped.

"Annabeth you have to understand, it's the only hospitable island here that isn't going to kill us, would you rather go back to the sirens?" Percy said, knowing that the sirens were a touchy subject, Annabeth sighed.

"No, but still I don't want you going there, you almost stayed there forever, I know you most of enjoyed Calypso pampering you." Annabeth grumbled.

"Annabeth I know, but I love you, I'm going to marry you, you are my best friend, not Calypso… she was just…"

"Your biggest what if." Annabeth scowled, Percy tensed up, then he heard a Hippocampus chuckle.

"_Ooo, love triangle." _The Hippocampus he was riding said.Percy put his head in his hands, ugh this was going to be a long ride.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Nathan's POV:

Running, yes that was a good strategy. Nathan had no idea what he was doing, he wasn't given much info from a counselor named Travis.

All he said was, "Your small be sneaky, swing the sword, get the flag, don't get beaten to a pulp," then he just pushed Nathan towards the woods with a way to heavy sword and way to big and heavy armor. The horseman Chiron started the game so Nathan just ran, he didn't know where he was supposed to go. Nathan assumed it was a team game since, other campers had blue helmets like him. Well…until his entire amour turned black and foggy. So, he ran with them, and then he saw five really big campers were running towards them with spears. His teammates started fighting them, then one red camper spotted Nathan, he, (or was it a she?) jabbed his spear at Nathan making him flop on his back. Nathan felt like a turtle since he couldn't get off his back. The big camper raised his spear and Nathan did what he was told, he swung his heavy sword, still on his back, but the spear was knocked out of the big camper's hands.

One of Nathan's teammates yelled at him, "Get up and run twerp, get the flag!" Nathan obeyed and some how found the strnghth to get off his back and ran deeper into the woods. It was pitch black in the woods, there were noises, like animals and rustling leaves. But Nathan wasn't scared he was more comfortable then anything. He briskly walked through the dark woods, until he tripped on a tree root and fell down a hill covered with leaves rocks, and other pointy things. Good thing he was wearing armor. Nathan landed at the bottom of the hill with a big _oof_. He looked up and then he saw a big red flag in the ground, and no one was there. Nathan reviewed his instructions, swing his sword and get the flag. Nathan stumbled toward the flag and stared at it. What would happen if he touched it? Was it booby-trapped? Cautionsly Nathan quickly poked the flag. Nothing happened then he grasped it, still good. Nathan dropped his sword and pulled the flag out of the ground, no booby traps. Now what was he supposed to do, he has the flag, he wasn't instructed to do anything else. Maybe he should go find his teammates and they would tell him what to do. Nathan carefully held the flag with both hands and ran, this was easy, he went back threw the pitch black part of the woods and felt happy, he got the flag. Sadly he let his guard down, he should have paid attention to the noises. All in a second he was tackled and was on the ground, no helmet, because that fell off when he rolled down the hill, and no sword since he was a dumby head and left it back where the flag was.

"Gimme that back!" A girl's voice said, Nathan was on his tummy and the girl was sitting on his back pulling his hair.

"Oww that hurts!" Nathan whined, then the girl gasped and laughed.

"Hey its you! Sorry Nate but I need that back for my team we're friends outside CTF but during CTF we're enemy's now hand it over, or else." Elaina said, Nathan was shocked.

"Elaina? What do you mean by or else? Sorry but I need to get back to my teammates, they wanted me to get the flag." Nathan said calmly, Elaina didn't seem amused.

"I'm really sorry I have to do this Nate." Elaina grabbed the flag and pried Nathan's fingers off of it and ran. Nathan couldn't let this happen he ran after her, then tackled her. They began fighting for the flag, enduring noogies, wet willies, hair pulling, pinching, and scratching. Nathan finally got the flag back but Elaina in a desperate move grabed his legs and pantsed Nathan causing him to trip and throw the flag. They both watched as it hit the ground infront of another person, a very small person, Kimberly.

"Hey look I found the flag!" She yelled with excitement, then she looked at Elaina and Nathan, "What are you two doing?" She smirked, Nathan was blushing furiously, then he realized there was a draft and he only had back boxers on. Nathan shook his head out of his embarrassment, Kim was on his team, "Kim hurry take that flag back to our side and hurry!" Nathan yelled, Kim giggled and ran with the flag through the woods. Nathan sighed in relief and stood up. Elaina was laughing at him, "Nice undies!" Nathan rolled his eyes, then squinted at her and smiled, revenge, was on his mind now. She registered Nathan's look and shook her head.

"No you won't." She stated.

"Oh okay…" Nathan turned around, but then realized, he was tired of being obedient to everyone. He turned on his heel and ran at Elaina. Again mistake, she sidestepped grabbed his arm and swung him on the ground, Elaina brushed herself off and smiled.

"I said no you won't." She smirked, Nathan thought for a nine year-old she could scare you like a 14 year-old, well considering he was 8 years-old. Nathan got up and she started walking toward him, "This is where you run." She stated he shook his head.

"I guessed that." And Nathan bolted out of the dark woods toward his teams side, Elaina chasing him. He didn't stop running until he saw his team cheering, holding a six-year-old Kim high in the air on their shoulders chanting. Kim was all happy and smiley which made Nathan smile. They finally put her down and Nathan ran toward her.

"We won! You did it Kim!" Nathan hugged her.

"No we did it, dumby head!" Kim said as she punched his arm.

"Hey don't call me that! But you ran the flag back to our side." Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, but you gave the flag to me, after you took off your pants." She giggled, Nathan tussled her hair.

"I was pantsed, but you did most of the work." Nathan said.

"Well…yeah I did do _most_ of the work but your still my brother, and we're a team!" She laughed, Nathan laughed too, and squatted a bit.

"Since you ran the flag in I think you've earned a piggy-back." Nathan smiled, Kim squeaked with glee and jumped on Nathan's back and he ran toward the big house. Nathan was really happy, this hasn't happened since he met Kim. Now Kim and Nathan wer'nt siblings, but in Nathan's book they were a heck of a lot more than friends. They were a team and that was never gonna change. Nathan ran on the porch of the big house and ran inside (Kim still on his back), he went in the infirmary looking for Nico. He wasn't there though, but even more strange, neither was Rachel.

"Where'd they go?" Kim asked worried.

"I dunno." Nathan replied solemnly, this wasn't good.

**A/N: Okay I really wanted to have an OC chapter so you get to know them, but ugh this chapter, its like one of the last warm and fuzzy chapters, because after this, it gets...dangerous. Just a warning. Also review please! Tell me how you feel about the story, good or bad, mock me on how i have terrible island naming skills in the last chapter. So see you next chapter I update when I can!**


	17. Nightmare

**A/N: Hey guys sorry just a lot of school stuff and all that jazz but to make it up I got a 3,000 word chapter working on the next two. (not lying) I update when I can and I am dying for the summer to come.**

Rachel's POV:

Blackness was everywhere, not pitch black but, like a foggy black. Then there was laughter, Rachel thought it sounded like her friends but then there was a scream. It was a scream of a broken spirit, a boy's voice. Rachel couldn't tell who it was because there was murmuring in the background.

"Stay away from him." A girl's voice echoed, more echoes flooded the dark area.

"Duck!"

"Hey what's that light over there."

"Come to me…"

"It hurts to move."

"Someone help."

"Die demigods!"

Rachel was nervous she couldn't wake herself up. Suddenly a beam shined into the darkness, like a door opening to a dark room. A silhouette group of figures walked into the room.

"Where are we?" A voice resembling Thalia's said.

"I don't kn-" The voice choked, it began to cough and cough, it spit out dark liquid and collapsed to the floor motionless, the body had long blonde hair.

"AN-" Percy's voice almost screamed but choked and disappeared out of the light. More screams filled the room, Rachel saw the outlined figures of her friends one by one scream, choke, and disappear from the light. They dropped with a thud faded away from the light and the worst was a larger figure crumbled into ash. The laughter returned but it was higher and more cold, a woman's voice. The scene changed into an almost black room illuminated by a single, what seemed to be, starlight. There was a little girl by the big dark throne. Rachel couldn't see what was in the chair but she could barely just see the girl. She smiled, her eyes murky blue, only murky blue, no whites or red tear ducks. The figure in the chair smiled and mumbled something Rachel couldn't hear, the girl smiled and hopped up on the figure's lap.

"Thanks," the high-pitched voice hesitated to shift her position a bit on the figures lap and leaned back a bit, "_Mom_."

Rachel woke up, soaked in her sweat and her heart still pounding, that wasn't any voice, it was Kimberly's voice. It had to be same height, same smile, and the same voice. She had to say something, she had to do something, but where was she?

Rachel blinked open her eyes, she stared up at the wooden ceiling, she tried to move her legs but they erupted with pain. How'd that happen anyway? She was waving goodbye to Thalia and Nico and then everything went green. Rachel tried to move her arms, they didn't hurt as much, a little sore maybe.

She propped herself up, apparently she was in the infirmary. She looked under the covers and saw that she had white bandages all down her legs, she lifted up her shirt and saw claw marks and bite marks, and a big sewn up gash from her hip and it curved to a few inches below her heart. Rachel swallowed a lump in her throat and clutched her head, she just realized the head-splitting migraine. Gods what happened that got her this messed up and where was everyone. The infirmary was empty, no sounds came from outside in the hall either, Rachel frowned. Great she was all alone, like a stitched up forgotten rag doll. Well Rachel Elizabeth Dare was not a ragdoll. Determined by her anger and fear of her dream, she sought out to find Nico, he could do his creepy son of hades voodoo to appear in weird places.

Ignoring the burning sensation in her legs Rachel swung her legs off the bed and planted them on the floor. _1…2…3 _she thought to herself and tried to stand up, success! That lasted only for a few seconds before her knees buckled and she tumbled forward. Her feet got tangled together and she was falling but crashed into something warm and tall. Two arms wrapped around her as she toppled onto the floor on the other body, Rachel looked down to a blushing Will Solace. Rachel hadn't seen him since before last summer before he went to mortal medical school. He looked better than ever, his sun-kissed hair all messy and his body felt very toned the way she was on him and oh gods… the way she was on him was super awkward. Rachel moved quickly but winced, pain shot through her stomach.

"S-Sorry." Rachel managed holding her stomach, Will laughed.

"You've just been falling everywhere haven't you? Here let me help you- whoa careful." Will said picking Rachel up and putting all of her body weight on his toned shoulder. Rachel looked up at Will and all she saw was Apollo, she grimaced. Will set her back down on her bed and leaned against a wall and smirked, he looked a lot like his stupid, arrogant, impatient, careless, immature, and snarky father.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Rachel said defensively still mad.

"Well I'm just happy you're awake oh and Happy New Year, you missed that, its January 9 by the way." Will laughed and Rachel's face went paper white.

"But it was the 29th and then they were all looking over me then I fell asleep and the dream…" Rachel trailed off. Will furrowed his brows, and it sickened Rachel even more.

"Dream? What dream?" He asked, Rachel let her tongue loose she couldn't tell him about it, especially since he was son of Apollo, daddy's little boy as he once mentioned to Rachel.

"Nothing for you to know, but what happened to me that made me like this." Rachel gestured to her entire body. Will explained to her that she spilled out words of another prophecy and was almost tore to shreds by Keres.

"I came back when my younger brothers, 'the Assez', gods what a stupid name…" Will mumbled, "Called me and said they needed my gift to use on a mortal, I just can't believe its you Miss Oracle, my Dad's most prized possession." Will smirked, and Rachel scowled.

"_Former_ Oracle and definitely not possession, but next time I see your daddy he's getting an ear full, you her that Apollo!" Rachel yelled at the ceiling and Will chuckled, there was a silence, "So what's your gift?" Rachel asked glaring at the Apollo boy. Will shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing just I sing with my lyre, which because of Western Civilization it's now my acoustic guitar, and it heals people faster. About a few days worth of these sessions twice a day you'll be better in now time, but is it okay if I check your wounds?" Will asked a bit of color splashed over his cheeks.

"Not at all, I guess you are a doctor _Doogie_." Rachel tried not to meet his gaze and held her breath, as Will looked under the bandages gently brushing her skins sometimes with his hands, he lifted her shirt and traced the big stitched up gash going from hip to her chest with his index finger. He looked up into Rachel's eyes, bright blue on green, only about a few inches away until their faces would be together. Will coughed and put back down her shirt. Rachel smacked his hand away and sat back.

"Hey sorry! Well they got you pretty good but, I can help with that." He smiled and went to the other side of the room and reached under one of the beds and pulled out a guitar with golden strings, they seemed to shimmer red and orange in the light. Will pulled up a chair next to Rachel's bed and began strumming his guitar and humming. Rachel was tense with anger at first, but after a bit she closed her eyes and got lost in the music and she genuinely felt better. After a while the strumming stopped and Rachel felt a hand on hers. Rachel opened her eyes and saw Will very very close to her face, she coughed annoyed, and he awkwardly patted her head. For Zeus's sake what was wrong with the guy, it's that stupid Apollo blood that makes him want to be a player.

"S-Sorry I got to get ready for capture the flag." Will stood up and turned his way to leave but he stopped in the doorway.

"You never did tell me what your dream was about." Will said concerned, Rachel sighed, not wanting to tell, "Look I know you must hate my dad-"

"Really Hate." Rachel cut in.

"Really hate my dad, but he is the god of prophecy and stuff and I'm his son, maybe I can help sorting out the details.

"No…" Rachel said.

"Okay then I'm going to tell Chiron." Will said, Rachel panicked she wanted to keep this on the secret side.

"No! Look tattle tail, you have to trust me getting more people involved won't help, we need to get Nico." Rachel pleaded. Will let Rachel's words sit with him for a second before he curtly nodded.

"Fine." He said, "But you can't walk, you're going to need a wheelchair." He said and grabbed a magical wheelchair from the wall. He lifted Rachel and gently placed her in the chair, he tried to push her but Rachel began slowly wheeling herself out of the big house. Since this was a special wheelchair it worked perfectly on any terrain. With Will close behind she wheeled her way over to the Hades cabin hoping he would be there. About twenty feet away the door opened and to kids ran out in grey (darkening by the second) armor, Nathan and Kim. Rachel stopped wheeling herself and stared at them Nico came out in a chair like hers, smiling at the kids. He said something to both of them and they smiled, Rachel focused on Kim. Her smile was similar to the one in her dream. The little demigods ran off the porch and Kim turned her head as she ran.

"Thanks Nico!" She said in her usual high-pitched voice, Rachel paled. It had to be the same voice it had to be. Rachel wheeled herself quickly closer to the cabin, Nico spotted her, and he gaped.

"Hey the ginger lives." He smirked, he stopped when he saw her expression and frowned, "What's wrong?" He said glumly, Rachel wheeled in the dark cabin

"We should talk inside." Rachel said impatiently, Nico wheeled in too, and he stared at Will on his porch.

"Why is model boy here?" Nico jerked his thumb towards Will, and Rachel shook her head.

"He's my nurse I guess, he can come in." Rachel said, and Will stepped in and shivered, Rachel guessed very perky sunny people didn't like black and death.

"Have you ever thought of painting the walls or removing the skulls, or something?" Will asked looking around, and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Ever thought about listening to good music and not Justin Bieber crap and getting rid of the perky can do attitude." Nico snapped. Will shut himself up.

"Quit arguing and listen we need to go to the Sea of Monsters _now_." Rachel said, both boys stared at her.

"Don't be idiotic Rachel, we go there we die, besides they can handle themselves fine without me." Nico brooded, Rachel obviously knew he was upset since they didn't take him in the first place.

"No they can't, at least if we leave them there…" Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel they're fine, plus we can't just abandon Nathan and Kimberly, I told Thalia I would look after them." Nico scowled obviously not liking his assignment. Rachel shook her head almost in tears because she was trying to get the words out that she couldn't say.

"But they're part of the problem!" Rachel's voice wavered, her dream was coming back to her the darkness, the outlines of her friends, and the voices.

"Quit being so vague and say what you want to, otherwise I'm going to tap a nap!" Nico yelled, Rachel swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Listen Death Breath, I had a dream, no, a nightmare. It's hard to explain but at the end there was a black room and a girl sitting on a figures lap, she said 'thanks mom', the girl in my dream sounded exactly like Kimberly and had a similar smile like Kim's and mom could mean Nyx, she's one of the primordial gods, very dangerous even more than any thing they've ever faced." Rachel stringed most of her words together speaking a mile a minute, Nico shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Look that could mean anything, it probably wasn't even Kim because of the darkness, you could have made a mistake." Nico said in denial. Rachel wheeled closer to him.

"Nico, we have to go there. I swear it was Kim, she's dangerous, _very_ dangerous. We should be worried about Nathan to since they're so close, and remember the prophecy? From what I heard one of the lines was '_They must complete their team' _Nico you deserve to be there as much as anyone else, and I'm coming too." Rachel said sternly Nico rolled away from her.

"Rachel just give up on it, they don't need us we'r-" Rachel was too angry to keep fighting, she turned his chair and sat on his lap and looked him in the eyes while pointing angrily at him.

"Your such a stubborn ass! Listen in my dream there was darkness and people saying bad stuff and the voices of my friends and your girlfriend walking in a room and every single one of them choking and dying! I'm sadly still hosting some of the oracle so this pretty much means this is going to happen. I don't want to be the one to let them all die so if you would rather have 10 demigods and a satyr dead on your account that's your problem, but that's unacceptable to me! So your either with me or against me!' Rachel yelled, Nico stared at her in surprise, like he didn't expect that, Will just awkwardly shifted in the doorway.

"Dead." He repeated, Rachel scooted back into her chair.

"Dead." She confirmed readjusting herself in the wheelchair.

"Choked darkness dead…" Nico muttered, "Hazel…another sister, monsters darkness…Thalia…scared…death blood…" Nico muttered like a mad man clutching his head. "Death…Friends…Torture…Monsters…so many monsters…the darkness taking them…not again!" Rachel got scared what was up with him he never acted like this.

"Nico are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"No. No! The monsters and the torture will get them the darkness engulfs them it suffocates them, they can't escaped, I barely escaped, the pain so much pain and the visions even worse…" Nico yelled in the beginning of his sentence then it lowered to a mutter. Barely escaped? Could he be remembering _that_?

"Nico are you talking about Tatarus?" Nico stared at Rachel with a crooked grin and shattered eyes.

"Don't say it, it will get them all of us show us are worst nightmares, deepest fears, bitter regrets, torture your very soul until you wish for the escape of death, that's what happened to me I wished for the escape of death, but I know death, I can feel death I _am_ death and I that's how I escaped." Nico took a deep breath and he stood up and walked toward the door he stumbled and fell on the floor. Propping himself up he shook his head. "Sorry I'm good, but I can't forget what I saw down there, but yeah I'm in, they may not be in T-T-T-Tatarus, but they are going to need help, but we need to leave now." Rachel nodded and she wheeled closer to the door, Will blocked their path.

"You two aren't going anywhere we need to tell Chiron a-"

"No!" Nico and Rachel said in unison.

"Sorry pretty boy this is our business your excused, and if you dare tell this to anyone I will personally make sure to kill you." Nico said crawling toward the door, Will sighed still blocking the path.

"Fine I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell this to anyone," Thunder rumbled, "But you still can't leave, your crawling and you're in a wheelchair, and your mortal!" Will exclaimed, they both scowled at Will.

"We're fine, and those are our friends and they need our help so step aside." Rachel said, Will didn't move.

"Fine, but if your going I'm going too!" Will said.

"No way!" Nico said, "You'll slow us down." Nico said.

"Or I can speed you up, you both are still injured I can use my guitar to heal you on the way," They both thought about it for a second, but said nothing, "Or I won't go and you both die on the way there failing your friends." Will added.

"Fine." Nico gritted his teeth, he smacked his hand on the floor next to him, and I long black cane with a skull handle on the top emerged. Nico stood up using the cane, to steady him he grabbed his Stygian sword, his aviator jacket, and a small bag that could fit in his pocket.

"Let's go before capture the flag is over." Rachel suppressed a smile.

"Wait a second, ugh I've never felt so much like my real age ever." Nico grunted, it was true since he was supposed to be in his eighties.

"C'mon Gramps." Will laughed and Nico glared at him, the three of them went behind the Hades cabin and were about to shadow travel into the cabin's shadow, but Will stopped Nico.

"Wait should we leave a note saying I'm taking you both to see Apollo to check your wounds or something?" Will asked.

"Ugh Apollo." Rachel boiled with rage at his name.

"No, it sounds to fake we just leave, not get anyone suspicious and try to track us down." Nico said, and Rachel nodded.

"Okay…" Will shrugged his shoulders, them the three of them ran into the cabin just as everyone was getting back from capture the flag. They didn't realize that not leaving a note was one of the biggest mistakes they ever made.

**A/N: Just wanted to put a minor character in there, and it happened to be Will! I know He's not that important, but I always pictured him as a shy, perky out going clumsy guy, I don't know but what is up with all this evil six-year-old nonsense? Or is it... Anyway be sure to check out my other stories,** _When Nico met Thalia_ **and** _Something to Remember me_ By.

**But sorry for the wait hopefully it won't take as long next time, and you know the drill, PM, Fav, Follow,Review please I appreciate each one I get (Like a little present and it makes me feel very happy! Haha).**

Oh and I forgot you can also send me a beta request to! I already did one a few days ago, hence the long wait of this chapter...sorry but See you next chapter!


End file.
